


Hybrid Kingdom

by Wolfhunter1425



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Cats, Evil Uncle, Foxes, Hybrids, M/M, Royalty, School, Secrets, Wolves, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhunter1425/pseuds/Wolfhunter1425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of hybrids, there are three kingdoms.  The feline kingdom is a kingdom of cats.  The canine kingdom is a kingdom of dogs.  The vulpine kingdom is a kingdom of foxes.  Five years ago, in the year 2016, the royals of the vulpine kingdom has been murdered.  The uncle was the only one that survived, and has risen up to take the thrown.  But that's not all.  Run a way Prince Alex Kirkland, from the kingdom of the vulpine was the other survivor and is now at a school living a normal life.  It's been five years since the indent.  He has a normal life until the guard comes.  His uncle knows he's here and he's coming.  To make matters worst, he has a new (hot) distracting room mate.  How will Alex get out of this and keep his secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a not so normal day for Alex. There's assembly that no one knew about, but what for?

_Thunder, rain lighting.  Ten year old Prince Alex Kirkland laid on his bed shivering.  The storming weather was keeping him awake.  He heard a crash and instantly, he sprang out of of the bed.  Alex snuck out of his room.  He started walking towards his older brothers room.  His brother had always comforted him when he was scared.  He walked down the dark corridor.  Alex was at the corner of the hall.  His brother's room was right down the next hall.  Then he heard another crash.  Four men in black mask and suits were in the hallway.  They had his brother in there grip.  The men were brown fox hybrids.  Brown ear's and brown tails came out of their black suits.  Alex curled up in a corner and hoped no one would see him.  His bright white fur didn't help hide him.  He lowered his ears and held his white tail close to him. The group walked into the thrown room.  Alex followed them, unsure of what to do.  The group tossed the older prince in the middle_ _of the room. He stumbled but made it fine._

_Alex watched from a far.  His family was standing in the middle of the room.  His mom was hugging his father.  His sister was crying, and his older brother was glaring.  There was a single fox in the middle.  It was their uncle.  He had a mischievous grin on his face.  He was in a black suit and holding a sliver gun.  The sliver gun was pointed at his family.  Alex was stuck in place.  He was a statue and he couldn't do anything to help.  Then his uncle pulled the trigger, and shot.  A loud crack echoed through the room.  Then another, and another. He could hear the screams of his family, but he couldn't move.  His father was still standing, shocked in the middle.  He covered in red blood.  His uncle placed his hand on his fathers shoulder and tossed him to the group of foxes.  His uncle held the gun at his fathers head, and a final crack.  His father fell to the ground dead.  The gun was dropped on to the floor and his uncles stone gaze faltered and vanished.  It turned into a look of sorrow.   It didn't last long.  His uncle's gaze faced him.  Cold green eyes found him.  Alex shrieked and ran.  He ran out of the castle and away from his uncle.  He ran through the rain and thunder.  Mud splattered on his white fur.  He kept running and running._

  Alex woke up.  He was sweating from head to toe.  He hated that nightmare.  It reminded him about his past and his past wasn't a good one.  He didn't have a room mate yet so he had the whole room to himself.  There was two beds next to each other.  The one he used was rumpled with the soft pillows on the ground.  The other laid untouched, neat and clean.  He sat up in his bed, then got up.  He walked to the dresser in his dorm room.  Alex applied orange dye to his usual white hair.  It took a few minutes.  He might be getting faster.  His ears, hair and tail were covered in dye.  It never really seemed to stick.  He put his brown contacts over his blue eyes.  Blue eyes were rare in the hybrid world.  People still had them.  Alex knew at least ten people out of the hundred foxes in his grade.He got ready for his first class.  Alex flew out the door of his dorm room.  Alex lived in a dorm room at the school of hybrids, ages ten to twenty.  Alex was fifteen, he arrived here when he was ten.  It was right after the indent.  Alex arrived in the middle of the three main building.  They all looked the same.  Pale brick buildings with clear blue windows.  His first class was in the vulpine building.  It had a fox on the top.  He went into the building and went to find his class room.  Suddenly, a loud voice came through the black speakers that hung in the hallways.  

"All vulpine report to the second auditorium.  All vulpine report to the second auditorium." said the principle.  Her blaring loud voice could of been heard from everywhere.

Why would the principle call a random assembly?  He had a bad feeling here.  A cold shiver went down his back.  He turned and started walking to the auditorium.  Alex went out to find the auditorium.  Thngs like this were rare.  Three of his friends arrived next to him.  Grace Herring and Samantha Herring, the twins appeared next to him.  They were identical.  Both of them had full bright brown, orange hair.  They also had beady black eyes.  There tails waged as they jumpped up and down next to him.    Adam Jones, his other friend was behind him.  They exchanged fist bumps.  Adam had hazel colored brown hair with big brown eyes.     

"Hey Alex!" exclaimed Grace Herring.  She was on the right.  His name was now Alex Stone instead of Alex Kirkland.

"Hey!" exclaimed Alex.

"Do you guys know what this assembly's for?" asked Adam Jones.

"Nope!  Just hope it's something good or at least exciting.  The principle is too up tight!   She needs to loosen up!" exclaimed Samantha with her usual normal cheery smile.  Samantha was on the left.  Alex easily found the large building.  It was circular and gray with two brown double doors.  It had a glass ceiling, leaving natural sunlight into the building.

They walked to the brown double doors.  Many people were pushing in.  Weird expressions where on there faces.  There were gasps and surprised faces. There group pushed into the packed auditorium.  Alex could see a small piece of familiar white fur.  Could it be?  Is it him?  White fur mean royalty, but it could have been his imagination. Their group sat in the middle of the wide room.  There were red chairs, and a giant stage in the front.  It was covered by people.  Alex stood up to get a better view.  People were blocking his way.  They cleared for a bit but that was enough.  He saw him.  It was the hybrid.  His jaws opened, stretching to the ground.  It was his uncle.       


	2. The Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Uncle knows he's here and searching.

  Alex sat there shocked.  Why was his uncle here?  He hoped his uncle wouldn't see him.  He'd probably wouldn't recognize him.  They waited for the rest of the vulpine to enter the large auditorium.  The stage was cleared and everyone sat down.  He could clearly see his uncle.  He was the royal king of the vulpine.  He stood in the center of the stage.  His uncle had had his back straight and his chin up.  His uncle was wearing a dark blue coat that matched his pale white skin.  A golden crown laid on his stringy white hair.  Alex could see remember his cold green eyes from that night.  The principle stood  next to the king.  The principle was a yellow and brown leopard.  She was slender and her small ears stood tall listening to all conversations.  She held a small microphone in her hands. 

  "Lady foxes and gentle foxes.  I welcome the king of the vulpine kingdom, Lucas Kirkland." exclaimed the principle.

  The principle stepped back and bowed.  Then she handed the microphone over the the king.  They all followed the principles example.  Everyone stood and bowed for the king.  Alex started to frown.  They were bowing to a murder.  Everyone sat back down silence.  They didn't dare to talk in front of the king.  They all looked at the king waiting for an explanation of why he was here.  Alex looked at the king in curiosity.

"Hello, the good citizens of the vulpine kingdom.  I have come here today, in search of my nephew, Prince Alex Kirkland.  I, king Lucas Kirkland has just got the news that Alex Kirkland is alive!  My anonymous source told me that he came here, five years ago hiding from the murders.  He may be next to you or your friend.  I am not the only survivor of the deaths of the royal vulpine family!" exclaimed the king.

  There was murmurs and gasps.  Alex didn't react at all and stared at his hands.  His uncle knew he was alive because he saw him.  No one knew his secret.  That he was the prince, but if his uncle is searching...  It would be harder to keep it.  A cold shiver went down his back.  He looked at his friends.  There eyes were glimmering.  They probably hoped to be the prince, or Adam was.  

"Here is a picture." said the king.  He snapped his fingers.  A small brown fox hybrid dressed in a blue cost came up with a picture.  He placed it next to the king and quickly stepped back.

It was a painted picture of Alex.  It was Alex but ten years old.  He had small pale cheeks, bright blue eyes.  A fun grin was on his bright face.  He had small fuzzy white ears and a straight white tail.  The prince was dressed in a dark purple suit.  Alex looked at his self.  Orange hair, and dull brown eyes.  Nope, nothing like the ten year old Alex.  A tap landed on his shoulder.  

"Alex?" asked Adam.

"Yeah?" answered Alex.  He turned to Adam.

"Don't you think i look like the prince?" asked Adam in a mocking voice.  Alex held his sigh.  Adam gets really stubborn at sometimes and if he started at something he ends it.

"Not at all.  You look more like a mop." said Alex.

"Hey!" exclaimed Adam.  There was a loud striking clap and everyone stopped talking.  

"We are going to check for the prince in three days.  This counts as the first.  Everyone must attend.  It will be just out of the emergency room.  You are now dismissed." declared the principle.  She stepped down from the stage, her tail waving happily.

Everyone ran out.  They missed two of there classes.  That meant it was lunch.  The group of four walked to the cafeteria down the hall.  Dogs and cats were already there and they looked at the foxes with asking expressions.  Alex grabbed his tray of food and walked over to there table.  Some hybrids sit together but most don't.  Foxes sat near the north side, and dogs on the top right and the cats on the top left.

"Who'd you think the prince is?" asked Grace.

"Who knows?   It could be anyone.  Someone could be dyeing their hair or lying about there age." exclaimed Samantha.

"I bet that at least half of the boys will just dye there hair." said Grace.

"i bet more that half!" Samantha said.

"Sooo..." Adam said.  Alex's ears stopped listening to the twins conversation.

"What prince?" asked Alex.

"I have a secret." said Adam.  A small part of his tone was serious.  The rest was toying with him.

"What is it." asked Alex teasingly.

"I'm the real prince.  I just didn't tell you because of the murder." Adam said into his ear.  Now it was one hundred percent teasing.

"Adam, i know you aren't the prince." said Alex.

"Are ya sure?" asked Adam.  He appeared in front of him.

"Definitely." said Alex.

"Fine, but at least come to my dorm room.  I need you to make me a prince.  If one of us is the prince then what perks do you think we'll have?" exclaimed Adam.  Alex sighed, he knew it wouldn't work.  

"Only the real prince get perks." said Alex

"But i am the real prince." Adam said.

"No, your not.  I seen your mom and dad." Alex said.

"Yes i am." Adam said.

"No."

"Yes." 

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes?"

"Exactly." said Adam.

Alex watched as the bell rang and Adam jumped away.  He wondered what he agreed to.  The next class was history.  He rushed down the hallway.  Grace was in his class with him.  He entered the classroom.  On the board was the word, Prince Alex Kirkland.  Alex had the urge to face palm.  Even the teachers were on this.  He sat near the back.  Grace came in and sat next to him.  He knew his own history.  At least his would be an easy subject.  They were suppose to learn about the hybrid world war.  Something about a fight between humans and hybrids.  The hybrids won.  

"This is crazy right?" Everyone's gone prince crazy." Grace whispered.

"I know right?  Adam asked me to help them." Alex whispered back.  He turned his attention to the lesson.  What do people think he did?

"Prince Alex Kirkland was a white fox and as everyone knows, white foxes are royalty.  He had two siblings that were both older than him.  One was Prince Jacob Kirkland, former heir to the thrown.  The other was Princess Echo Kirkland.  Both were killed with the former king and queen, James Kirkland and Melissa Kirkland. Alex was known for horseback riding.  There was a story of him beating the king at it when he was nine.  Alex loved books and spent most of his time in the library.  He was assumed dead at age ten.  His body wasn't found, so there wasn't actual proof he died." said the history teacher.  

Alex nodded.  That was what people actually knew.  Not a lot of info.  The lesson went by quickly.  The school bell rang and it was off to the last class.  It was music.  Instead of the music sheet they were suppose to be learning, they played the prince's favorite song.  Alex sighed as he went out of the last class.  His orange dyed ears flopped down.  What would tomorrow be like?


	3. The Prince Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up to see a big surprise.

Alex walked out of the vulpine building ready to relax after a crazy day.  The King was a big surprise to him and he was about to spend the rest of the day worrying.  Arms appeared next to him clinging to his arm.  It was Adam.

"Didn't you remember? Your suppose to be my makeup artist.  Where's the dye and contacts?" Asked Adam

"I'm getting the dye now." Said Alex smiling.  He changed his direction and walked to the town.  Alex and Adam walked down to the sidewalk.  Many stores were lined up on each side on each side of the street. The costume shop was just on the left next to the public library.  It was a small peach colored building.  There was already a small crowd of hybrids there. It was steadily growing bigger by the second.  Adam dragged him into the crowded building.

"Grab it!" Exclaimed Adam.

Alex managed to grab a large tube of white dye.  Adam appeared next to him with a peak of colored contacts.  They quickly paid for the items and ran out before it got too crowded.  Another wave of hybrids came inside.  They walked back to the dorms.  More hybrids were coming to the costume shop.  They reached Adam's dorm room and walked inside.   Adam's dorm was empty.  He didn't have a roommate either.  There wasn't much foxes here so most people gone there own rooms.  Adam jumped on a chair and waited for Alex. 

"Where's my makeup.?" Asked Adam.

"Here." Alex opened the large tube and smeared the dye on Adam's fur.  He did this at least once everyone week.  What difference would it make if he did it on Adam?  Alex finished quickly and waited for it to dry.  Adam put the bright blue contacts on them.  Alex looked at him.  Ada, kind of looked like him.  He wasn't sure if that would work.  They probably wouldn't be tricked with dye and some contacts.

 "Amazing!" Exclaimed Adam looking in the mirror.  

"Bye." Said Alex quickly.  He left and closed the door behind him leaving Adam to admire herself.

Alex walked to his dorm room.  It was in the next building.  He sat on the bed exhausted.  There teacher didn't assign homework because of the assembly.  So he was free for the day.  He started to drift off to sleep.

The next day, he woke up and instantly saw something weird.  Alex looked out the window to see several hybrids with white fur.  They probably also had blue eyes.

"Really?!" Exclaimed Alex.  Did all the hybrids pretend to be the prince?  This was only the second day.  Tomorrow would be the third, and the dat after was the exam day.  They probably won't look at the dye.  It was hard to get off.  He walked up to the school.  New white haired blue eyed foxes were at the school.  Grace and Samantha came running towards him.  They both had streaks of white in there hair. 

"Not exactly white." Grace said.

"But still awesome!" Added Samantha.

"Yeah sure.  I had to do Adams makeup." Said Alex.  Adam suddenly appeared next to her.  The white dye and blue contacts were still on from yesterday.

"Amazing work Alex!  You get a raise!" Exclaimed Adam.

"You did this?" Asked Samantha.

"Yes he did it.  I looked like a prince right?" Asked Adam twirling around.  They laugh and then the warning bell started ringing.

Alex walked to english class.  There was four and a half white foxes in the classroom.  Samantha, who took classes him counted as a half.  She had white streaks.  Today, they were learning about words spoken by a human called Shakespeare.  It went by slowly.  Alex's mind went somewhere else.  Who found out he was here?

"Mr. Stone? Mr. Stone? Mr. Stone?" Asked the English teacher in a far away voice.

"W-w-what?" Asked Alex snapping out of it.

"I said... What is a famous Shakespeare performance?" Asked the teacher looking smug.

"Romeo and Juiet." Answered Alex easily.

"Umm...correct." Said the teacher.  It was obvious the teacher was trying to get him off guard.

The bell rang and everyone jumped out to the hallway.He started walking to his class.  Suddenly, the crowd parted.  The king started walking through slowly.  He looked at everyone's faces.  Alex quickly slipped away from the king.  He arrived at the gym early.  In that class, there was a few more hybrids with white fur and blue eyes.

"Class, listen up!  The king has order us to go horseback riding.  There is now a stable in the back along with a race in the back.  GET THERE NOW!" Shouts the gym teacher.  

They walked to the back.  There was an new stable there.  There was twenty horse.

"Everyone stand next to a horse and STAY!" Shouted the teacher.

They did, and after they started to ride. Class ended with broken bones and bloody noses.  The next lessons went by quickly, but each had something to do with the prince.  He got back with a huff.  A handful of homework laid on his desk.  Alex quickly finished the essay and waited for tomorrow to come.  

The next day was worst.  He came to his class and saw two new hybrids in the back of the classroom.  One was a brown short haired female fox.  The other was a brown and orange mixed male.  

 "Ok guys please introduce yourself." Said the teacher.

The pair of foxes went up.  First was the female.

"Hello, I am Laura Mulder.  I'm a brown fox and my brother is this guy." Said Laura.  She pointed at the male.  

Alex looked at him.  He had orange hair in a spiked way.  His tail looked stiff and his ears were a bit tall.  His eyes were the most amazing ones he ever seen.  They were a memorizing dark blue.  He kept staring at the beautiful blue eyes, the sounds around him vanished.

"I'm Matthew Mulder.  Brown and orange fox.  I have real dark blue eyes." Said Matthew with a soft voice.

"Matthew will be with Alex in his dorm room.  Alex, you also have to show him around." Said the teacher.

"What?!" Exclaimed Alex.  He snapped out of the memorizing gaze. 

"Do I have to repeat it?  Your in charge of Matthew." Said the teacher.

Alex nodded.  Now he had a roommate.  How will he prevent Matthew and the king from finding his secret?

 


	4. The Transfer Student.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Transfer Student is here and is staying at his dorm room! What will happen now???

  The class went on slowly.  Alex kept looking at Matthew, but when Matthew turned around, Alex quickly looked forward. Class ended and Matthew appeared next to him.  They exited the classroom. Matthew gave him his schedule in the hallway.

  "I have math next." stated Matthew.

  "O-OK." said Alex stuttering.

  He walked to the math classroom.  He left Steven there.  Alex started walking.  Then, after a safe distance of the building, his started running.  He didn't want to be late for his next class, which was art.  As he ran to art, he couldn't stop thinking about Matthew.  He arrived at the class just on time.  Alex finished the class distracted.  He earned glares from his art teacher when he splattered paint on his face and hands.  He happily walked to math class to find Matthew.  Matthew was standing in the hallway.  Matthew was looking for something.  Then he spotted Alex's brown eyes.  

  "Hey.  What's next?" asked Alex.  He inwardly cringed, feeling awkward.  He mentally scolded his-self.  He didn't want Matthew to think he was awkward!

  Matthew looked down at his schedule.  Alex started to look over his shoulder.  

  "Lunch, i think." said Matthew.

  "Oh...yeah." said Alex, feeling really dumb.  He should of known that! 

  "Will you show me where the cafeteria is?" asked Matthew.

  "Sure..." slurred Alex.  Alex started to walk to the cafeteria.  He was walking when he felt a familiar hand reached his shoulder and his nearly jumped.  His mind went to panic mode and he used a few seconds to calm down.  He glared a Grace.

  "Wow, jumpy aren't we?" asked Grace, appearing from the left.

  "Who's this guy?  Make new friends already?  Have you forgotten us?!" asked Samantha on the right with a frown on his face. 

  "This is Matthew Mulder.  My new roommate.  Yay..." said Alex.  His 'yay' was short, small and sarcastic.

  "I got one too!" exclaimed Adam coming from behind.  He was walking with a small guy.  He was about fifteen, and had white fur.  Dull blue eyes looked at him.  It just didn't look like the real prince.  The small guy waved at him.  He returned the wave.

  "Great, now to lunch!" declared Samantha.  Alex and Adam both chuckled as they walked forward.  Adam suddenly leaned towards him.

  "He's hot isn't he?" whispered Adam in his ear.  Alex felt his face go hot and red.  He hoped it didn't show too much."  

   "Hey!  Come on!" exclaimed Grace.  Her face showed a flicker of annoyance.  They caught up to them.  Alex covered his reddening face.  They reached the cafeteria and walked in.  The group walked to the there usual table with the extra two people.  There was silence.  There was only an random munch or crunch.  Samantha, the cheerful bubble couldn't stand the silence.

  "Have you unpacked yet?  If not, i pretty sure Alex could help.  He is really strong.  Adam could too..." said Samantha.  Alex glared at her.  It was an angry, cold glare.  

  "My stuff is already unpacked in Adams dorm." replied the other guy.  Adam's new roommate, Kevin.  

  "I might need a little help with mine." said Matthew.

  "You hear that Alex?" asked Grace.  There was a spark of mischief in her eyes.  He was sure Grace and Samantha had a telepathic thing going between them.

  "Yeah, got it." said Alex.  He gave the same cold glare at Grace.

  They talked for a small bit.  Honestly, is was awkward.  Finally lunch ended, seeming longer than usual.  Matthew's next class was Physical Education, or Gym/P.E.  They headed to the giant gym building.  Luckily, they were in the same class so Alex didn't have to go back to the gym.  They were on the track today.  There class had a combination of wolves and foxes.    

  "Listen up! You will have to run the hundred meter dash!" exclaimed the coach.

  "We just have to run hundred meters in less than thirty seconds." whispered Alex.

  "Yeah, got that." said Matthew.  Alex felt his-self blush and looked away embarrassed.

  "Alex?" asked the coach.

  "Yeah?" asked Alex.

  "Your turn!" exclaimed the coach pointing to the track.

  He almost face-palmed his-self.  Today was a bunch of bad luck.  Alex walked up to the track.  It was an eight hundred meters track.  He only had to ran to the hundredth meter line.  An average of twenty seconds are for foxes.  It was fifteen for wolves.  He got ready.  The coach was at the hundred meter line up ahead holding an stop watch.

  "Three...two...one..GO!" shouted the coach.  

  He shot forward.  A rush of air ran through his fur.  Alex raced to the line, his fox powered legs taking him six meters each stride.

  "Eighteen seconds." said the coach looking at his stop watch.  He marked something on his page.  Alex smoothly walked back.  He day dreamed as foxes and wolves run and run until it was Matthews turn.  

  "Matthew Mulder?" shouted the coach.

  "Yes?" shouted Matthew in response.  He looked taller.

  "Go up." said the coach, lowering his voice.

  Matthew was on the starting line.  Then the coach counted down.  Three, two, one.  Matthew sprinted forward quickly.  He was a blur running.  Alex saw him reaching the end.

  "Sixteen seconds." said the coach surprised.

  Matthew walked back.  People were congratulating him.  Alex stared at Matthew's dark blue eyes. Matthew walked to him and tugged on his arm.  

  "What?' asked Alex.

  "We're going." said Matthew.

  "Oh..." He followed Matthew out.  

  "We have to go to the dorms.  You are suppose to help me unpack.  We're allowed to miss the last class." said Matthew.

  "Ok..." said Alex dumbly.  

  They walked back to the dorms.  Then he saw him.  The king was walking down the same path!  Alex started to panic.  

  "I need to go to the bathroom." said Alex.  

  Then he ran off and hid behind a tree.  The king came along and he looked at them as Matthew bowed at the king.  The king walked to the gym.  Alex waited for the right time to get out and then calmly walked back to Matthew.  

  "I'm done.  Let's go." said Alex.  

  They reached the dorm rooms.  Alex opened the door to see a bunch of boxes in the place.  He help set them up and they talked while putting Matthew's things together.   They were finally finished and Alex sat down on his bed to do random pieces of homework.  He ended up sleeping and waking up to smell something  good.

  "Alex wake up!  I made pancakes!" exclaimed Matthew.  

  "But... school." groaned Alex.

  "It's the weekend." asked Matthew said.

  "Oh..." Alex got up slowly.  He walked to the small kitchen.  It was the smell of pancakes that woke him up.  He sat at the table next to Matthew.  Alex already stuffed his face with pancakes.  Maybe it wasn't too bad to have roommate...   


	5. The King's Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Kings Exam. Will Alex be discovered? Will he be picked?

  Alex grabbed his bag and headed out for school.  It was the day.  He wasn't sure if they'd wash the dye off or something else.  He was walking down the hallway with his head filled with all the things that could go wrong.  Then, the announcement turned on.  

  "All foxes will be tested today!  A-G first names will be first.  H-P second, and Q-Z last.  Go to the hospital rooms quickly!  A-G's now.  That is all." 

  Alex switched directions and started walking to the hospital rooms.  There was already tons of foxes there.  There was three lines into the building.  Each fox took at least a minute.  His line was growing shorter and shorter.  Alex began to relax.  Most of the foxes that came out were looking disappointed.  Which meant a smaller chance of his uncle finding him!  He saw that in there palms were blue contracts.  They must of taken out there contracted.  There was some people with real blue eyes and they seemed happy.  Alex felt a tap and looked around.  No one...  

  He entered the room.  It was white, white and more white.  It was making Alex dizzy.  He sat on a chair that was placed in the middle of the room.  A brown fox hybrid came in.  He seemed to be the assistance.  Another hybrid came in.  He was a gray fox.  The doctor nearly looked like a wolf!  The doctor shown a light into his eyes.  There was a surprised expression, then it turned into an amused expression.  The doctor backed away and then motioned the assistance to come closer.  The young fox went forward.

  "Don't worry.  He's just going to take your contracts out.  You can do it you yourself if you want to." said the doctor.

  Alex quickly took the brown contracts out.  His bright blue eyes stared at them.

  "Hmm... why would you cover your beautiful eyes?" asked the doctor.

  "I-i-i w-was embarrassed to have blue eyes because everyone had brown or black eyes so i started wearing contracts." stuttered Alex.

  "Um...Alright." said the doctor.

  The assistance didn't say anything.  The doctor noticed his gaze.  

  "Oh, that's Samuel.  He's mute." said the doctor.

  He nodded with understanding.  He walked out worried.  Did he give his position away?  He didn't have the contracts anymore.  He quickly ran back to class.  They had a test today and if he missed it one more time then he would fail the class.  He opened the door into the classroom and quickly took a shut it close.  Alex went to his seat and sat down.   He heard whispers around him.

  "Alex had blue eyes?"

  "They don't check contracts?"contracts 

  "I haven't seen Alex with contracts."

  "If he's wearing contracts, then how about the dye?"

  He ignored them while he took the test.  When the bell ran he was the first to got out.  Alex instantly crashed into Matthews chest. 

  "S-sorry!" exclaimed Alex.

  "It's OK Alex." said Matthew.

  Matthew went down to help Alex up.  Suddenly Matthew stopped.  He locked eyes at Alex's bright blue eyes.

  "Why do you have blue eyes?" asked Matthew calmly.

  "I was wearing contracts because i thought they were cool.  Then the doctor stole them." said Alex.

  "Oh.." Matthew said.

  Alex started to head to his next class.

  "Alex?" asked Matthew.

  "Yeah?" said Alex.

  "Where's classroom vulpine ten?" asked  Matthew sheepishly.

  "It's in the vulpine building, next to classroom nine." said Alex.  

  He quickly went to class.  There was a few comments about his eyes.  Then the speakers turned on again.

  "H-P first names! H-P first names to the hospital rooms!" 

  A couple of people stood up and rushed out of the room.  The bell started ringing right after they left.  They moved to lunch.  Alex headed towards there regular table.  Alex was the first one there.  Slowly Grace, Samantha and Adam arrived.  

  "I think i speak for everyone.  What happened to your eyes?" asked Samantha.

  "They stole my contracts.  I thought brown eyes were cool, so i started wearing them." explained Alex.

  "Oh, for five years?" asked Grace.

  "Yup! Loved them so much!." lied Alex.

  They stung and was a pain to remove every night.

  "So...Adam got busted?  Knew you weren't the prince." said Alex joking.

  Adam had his normal eye color back.

  "Yeah, but you could be him or Matthew." said Adam. 

  "Well, i'm not the prince.  How about Kevin?" asked Alex.

  "Possibility.  Maybe or maybe not." said Adam shrugging.

  Kevin came in the cafeteria, and instantly went to there table.  His eyes were now a strange vibrate green.

  "So...not." said Alex.

  "Yeah...wait Alex, do you have blue eyes?' asked Kevin.  He finally realized that Alex's eyes were different.

  "Doctor stole contracts." said Alex.

  "O-" started Kevin.

  The bell interrupted him and Alex quickly rush to class.  It went by swiftly.  During the last class the speaker turned on.  Alex  looked up to hear the last announcement.

  "Foxes with Q-Z first names come to the hospital room!" 

  Some foxes left and the class continued.  Alex slowly walked to his dorm tired.  He looked to see the room open.  Alex ran to the room alarmed.  Did a robber come here?  He looked inside to see nothing new but a few boxes.  Who put those's there?  Matthew came back into the room and he realized he forgot his room mate.

  "Hey did you do good on your test?" asked Alex trying to start a conversation.

  "Great." said Matthew.

  "Ok." said Alex.  

  Matthew walked to the bed and collapsed.  He picked up a phone and started clicking on it.  Alex slowly moved away, giving Matthew his space.  What was wrong?  He ran out deciding to go out for a jog.  Thirty minutes later, and it was raining hard.  He walked back into his dorm.  Matthew was reading on his bed.  Homework papers on the dresser.  Matthew looked up from the book  to see a soaking wet Alex.  He instantly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Alex.

  "T-thanks." stuttered Alex.  

  He walked to the bathroom to change.  After a while, Matthew started to worry.  Alex was still in the bathroom.  He opened the door to see Alex with orange dye in one hand.  A comb in the other.  Alex had his brown contacts on.  The weirdest thing of all was that Alex, had white fur.  

  "Oh, Matthew." said Alex.

  "Alex, what is this?" asked Matthew.  

  "Um.." Alex started.

  Matthew grabbed both hands,  making Alex drop the comb and dye.  He cringed expecting to be hit.  Then Alex felt hands touching his fur.  

  "It's real..." muttered Matthew.

  "Yeah." said Alex.

  Everything clicked together.

  "I can't believe i never saw it.  Your the prince." 

 


	6. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh No!!! Alex has been found out! What will happen next?

  "W-what?" asked Alex.

  "Your the prince, right?  This can't be fake.  It's not patchy." said Matthew.  

  Alex sighed, his secret was out.

  "Yeah, i am.  But, do not tell anyone." said Alex. 

  "Why not." asked Matthew.

  "Don't you think it's weird that my uncle wants his brother's son as his heir and not his son?" asked Alex, his voice cracking, just a tiny bit.

  "Well, it's because he's a good king a-" started Matthew.

  "It's because i saw him kill my family!" exclaimed Alex.  

  Matthew looked at Alex with shocked eyes.  They were bugged out and his jaw's open wide.

  "He came all the way here, just to kill you?" asked Matthew slowly. 

  "Yes." said Alex.

  "But, why, would, how?" Matthew started, but each time he asked a question, he could see the obvious answer.  It was all solved with the murder.  They sat in silence for a bit before it got weird.

  "Um, can you keep my secret?" asked Alex.

  "Sure..." said Matthew.

  "Since you figured out my secret, tell me yours." said Alex.  He winced, feeling like a child at the moment.

  "Sure, but don't freak out, OK?" said Matthew.  

  Alex nodded.  Matthew stared at him with his blue eyes.  Alex felt heat rush up to his face and quickly turned away.

  "I'm...a...wolf." said Matthew slowly.

  Alex opened his mouth about to scream, 'what?' But Matthew predicted that and held a finger to his lips.  Alex blushed and threw the finger off his lips.  He realized he was still in the bathroom and quickly ran out.  The blush grew even bigger.  He jumped into the bed, throwing the covers on top of him self.  The next day, Alex sprang out of the bed, smelling bacon.  He went to the small kitchen.  Matthew was there, holding two plate's of bacon.  "Oh, hey." said Alex.  He grabbed a plate and sat on a chair.  Somehow, Alex managed to wake up early.

  "So, Wolfy.  Remember to pretend this never happened OK?" said Alex.

  "Wolfy?" asked Matthew.  

  Alex just ran out the door before Matthew caught him.  He slipped into his first class.  Slowly more people came in.  Matthew was one of the last to enter.  After everyone got in, the announcements turned on.

  "There is an assembly being held in thirty minutes.  This is by order of the king.  All foxes must attend."

  It shut off and rumors started spreading.  The teacher screamed for everyone to be quiet.  Alex quickly went out.  He saw ton's of foxes storm to the auditorium.  Alex followed the crowd.  He saw the others as a Samantha, Grace, Kevin, Matthew and Adam fought the crowd towards him.  He felt Adam grab his shoulders, making him stop.

  "Alex!" exclaimed Adam.

  Alex and the group all went into the auditorium.  They all sat next to each other.  Matthew sat next to Alex.  Alex was between Adam and Matthew.  Adam was next to Kevin.  Kevin was next to Grace, who was next to Samantha.  All the foxes were inside.  It grew dark and then the only light was on the stage.  A young fox stood in the middle.  He was a brown fox with dark green eyes.

  "I present to you, Lucas Kirkland, the king of foxes."

  The fox stepped back.  A familiar face appeared.  Lucas was standing there waving.  

  "Unfortunately, we haven't found the prince.  So there will be a round two.  My boy here will read out all the people who are qualified.  The test is next Monday." said the king.

  He stepped to the side and went backstage.  The young brown fox started reading.  The only name's he knew was Matthew and his.  They called out seventy name to a hundred names.  People groaned when they weren't picked.  The fox left with one last quick announcement.

  "All dye and contracts are banned."

  The auditorium burst into chatter.  They opened the door and everyone stampeded out.  They all returned to there class.  Matthew and Alex stared at each other worried.  They both needed dye to disguise there self.  School passed swiftly.  Matthew and Alex were walking back.  They were standing in front of the door.  Then Matthew got a call.  He looked sorry and took the call.  Alex went into the dorm.  He was just about to do his homework when he heard Matthew say the word, prince.  Alex put his ear on the door.

  "Sorry sir, but i haven't found the prince." said Matthew.

  Words were said, Alex heard Matthew wincing.  Alex waited for Matthew to finish.  Matthew came back in.  He started walking to the bedroom.

  "Wait, i since i told you two secrets.  That i'm the you know what and that... incident.  You have to answer one question." said Alex.

  "Yeah, what?" asked Matthew turning towards him.

  "Who are you working with?" asked Alex.

  Matthew went frozen.

  "You listened, didn't you?" said Matthew.  

  "Only the beginning." said Alex.

  Matthew sighed.

  "Ok, there is this group of children called, H18.  They hire children to do stuff.  My dad's the boss, Samuel Mulder.  One day the king came and hired us to find you." explained Matthew.

  "Isn't Samuel Mulder..." started Alex.

  "Yes, probably one of the richest person in the world." said Matthew.

  "Thank you for telling me.  I got to lay down now." said Alex.  He stumbled to the bed and collapsed.  A light laugh came from Matthew.  Alex woke up to see Matthew sleeping next to him.  Alex nearly shirked, but stopped his self on time.  An arm was wrapped around his waist.  Hands were in his hair rubbing his ears.  Alex moved the hands and jumped out.  Then went out to re-dye his hair.  It had gotten paler since yesterday.  He got ready for school, but then remembered, it was the weekend.  He ran back embarrassed.  Matthew was just waking up.  He dropped his backpack on the floor and sat at the table quickly.  

  "Hey, i have been waiting all morning.  Where's breakfast?" asked Alex.

  Matthew smiled and grabbed a box of cereal.

  "Here." said Matthew sleepy.

   It got quiet.  You could only hear the sound of munching.

  "So...."  said Alex.

  "Yeah?" asked Matthew.

  "Do you want to go somewhere?" asked Alex.

  "Sure, i haven't explored the whole place yet." said Matthew.

  "Cool!  We can go to town!" exclaimed Alex.

  Alex dragged Matthew out of the room and towards the town.  It was close to the dorm rooms, so it wasn't that far.  They walked down the sidewalk, looking at all the shops.  Alex pointed out the best shops.  Suddenly it was noon.  

  "Are you hungry?" asked Alex, spotting an ice-cream shop. 

  "Not really." said Matthew.

  "Aw! I want ice-cream!" whined Alex.  He dragged Matthew over to the ice-cream shop.

  "What do you want?" asked Alex.

  "Chocolate." replied Matthew. 

  "Got it." said Alex.  He got chocolate for Matthew and plain vanilla for his self.  He handed it to Matthew.  He filled it up with chocolate toppings.  Alex stared at it and gulped.

  "What?  Want a lick?' asked Matthew.

  "No...if i eat chocolate, i'm get sick." confessed Alex.

  "Your allergic to chocolate?" said Matthew.

  Alex nodded shyly.

  "Oh." said Matthew.

  "At least i have amazing vanilla!" exclaimed Alex.

  They licked the ice-cream in a quick and fast pace.  Matthew and Alex exited the shop and went back into the sidewalk.  They saw Kevin and Adam together walking down the sidewalk.  Kevin had washed his fur.  It was a shining brown black color.  He was stunned.  How did it get that light when Kevin's fur was nearly full glossy black.  The black fur looked better on Kevin and matched perfectly.  Alex and Matthew nearly walked over there, but then they started kissing.  Adam held Kevin as there lips locked.  It lasted for a minute, but it seemed longer to Kevin and Adam.  They parted, a sliver of saliva appeared.  Alex and Matthew quickly turned red and embarrassed.

  "Matthew!  Matthew!" shouted a voice.  It was a female.  Alex turned around to see the other Mulder.  Laura Mulder was calling for Mulder.

  "Hey sis." said Matthew.

  "i asked you to call me boss!  I am a level higher than you in H18." bragged Laura.

  "But a level below on secrets." said Matthew.

  He pointed to Alex, Kevin and Adam.  Adam and Kevin had came over hearing the calls.

  "Wait you guys are secret agents?" So cool!" exclaimed Adam.

  "You just blown our cover to three people." Matthew said.  Laura blushed.

  "Um... but i'm still better!" said Laura.

  "We're the same." Matthew replied.

  "No!" exclaimed Laura.

  "Better explain yourself." said Alex mocking surprise.

  "We're what you call, secret agents, for H18.  It's a child agent thing.  Too bad we haven't created memory wiping." said Matthew, mumbling the last part.

  "Memory wiping?" asked Kevin.

  "No!  Kevin just said he was going to be my boyfriend!" exclaimed Adam.

  "But you only knew him for a few days." said Alex.

  "That's all i need." Adam said pulling Kevin closer.  Kevin's cheeks flushed.

  "Well, since you know, then you have two choices.  Join the H18 or be expelled from the school." said Matthew.

  "You have to decide now." said Laura.  She pulled out a phone.  "I have two people." 

  Suddenly a dark helicopter came from the skies.  It came closer and closer.  Time was ticking.  They had to pick quickly.  A ladder came down.  Two men came down.  it was hidden in the dark clouds so no people could see the helicopter clearly.  

  "What do you say?" asked Matthew.

  Kevin, Adam and Alex all looked at each other.  They all nodded, agreeing on something.  Alex stepped up.

   "We would like to join the H18." 

 


	7. The H18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and his friends are joining the H18! How will this turn out?

  They climbed up the ladder to the helicopter.  Inside were five leather seats.  Two in the front and three in the back.  The ones in the front were filled.  Laura was in the middle of the back row seats.  Only two left.  

  "Laura, can you move?" asked Matthew.

  "Nope, i'm the best and i was here first." Laura replied.  Matthew rolled his eyes, expecting that answer.

  "You can sit on my lap..." said Adam with a smirk.  Adam sat down on the left of Laura.  Kevin was pink, but he sat down onto Adam's lap.

  "You can sit here." Said Matthew.

  "But, Why can't i just stand up? I wou-" started Alex.  He then was pulled into Matthew's lap.  A pink blush sprinkled his cheeks.  The door closed.  Alex squirmed around to get comfortable.

  "Stop that." order Matthew.

  Alex instantly froze.  He looked at the window.  They were flying away from the school.  Laura was texting.  Adam kept whispering things into Kevin's war making him blush.  After flying for a while, Alex got a little drowsy and leaned onto Matthew's shoulder.  Then, he felt someone shaking him.  

  "Wake up." said Matthew.

  "Wake up, it's time to go." repeated Matthew.

  Alex took his head off of Matthew's shoulder.

  "How long was i asleep?" asked Alex drowsily.

  "Not that long.  you know that you talk in your sleep." said Matthew.  Alex blushed, hoping he didn't say anything weird.  Alex didn't hear Matthew mumble

  "and your cute when you do it."

  They exited the helicopter, meeting Kevin, Laura and Adam outside.  Another hybrid was there.  He had a dark gray tail and fluffy ears.  His expression was stern.  The man also had dark blue eye's similar to Matthews.   He was a wolf.  The wolf was wearing a green suit that had a golden name plate on the top left.  It read 'General Mulder'.

  "Follow me please." said the general in a deep voice.

  They went into an steel elevator, down to the third level.  the steel doors opened.  Inside, were a bunch of kids. All with green t-shirts and black pants.  There was a band on all of the kid's.  It was near there elbow.  They were in different colors.  Blue, green, pink, yellow and white were the colors.  there wasn't many white or black bands.

  "This is the training area.  Since you joined the H18, you will get a outfit, a band and a teacher.  You guys have family's so, Matthew and Laura, they will join your team.  I hope you do not mess up." said the General.  

  Alex went with Matthew, Adam and Kevin followed Laura, who kept talking about her achievements.  Alex and Matthew when down the hall to a room.  Inside was a closet, a locked drawer and another door labeled 'training area'.  Matthew went to the closet and grabbed a shirt and pants.  Matthew waited outside while Alex changed.  Alex went back out, fully dressed.

  We need to test you to see what band you get."  Matthew grabbed his hand.  Alex felt Matthew move his fingers.  He wrote a message in his palm.  It felt like 'don't tell anyone your the prince.  

  " I hope your fencing skill's are handy." said Matthew out loud.  

  They went into the training room.  Inside was a marble floor and white walls.  Swords, shields and other gadgets were on the left.  Computers were on the right.

  "Do your best!" exclaimed Matthew.

  He left, leaving him inside.

  "Testing-attack." said a robotic voice.  

  Suddenly metal robot's came in.  They looked like hybrids.  Metal tails and ears and a metal body.  Alex raced to the weapons pulling out a gleaming sliver gun.  He shot the robots.  The robots dodged it. All of them were quick.  There was five in all.  He finally shot one in the shoulder.  The hole closed rapidly right in front of her.  Alex then remembered Matthew saying fencing skills.  Alex ran back to the weapons place, grabbing a sword.  He used his skills that he learned and shopped him down, one by one.  He cut the wires, disabling them.

  "Testing attack ending.  Five minutes.: said the robotic voice.  Matthew came in.

  "Wow, great job.  You did better than Laura." said Matthew.

  "Doesn't that mean i'm better than you?" teased Alex.

  "No, i have the black band so i'm better.  You haven't even trained yet!  It must be beginners luck!" said Matthew.

  "Um... sure.  What's next?" asked Alex.  

  "IQ test." said Matthew.

  "How mu-" started Alex.

  "30 questions.  I have to go." said Matthew.

  He stepped out of the room leaving Alex alone in the room.  The computer flashed awake.

  "Please take the test." said the robotic voice.  

  Alex slumped into the seat.  Three hour's later and Alex was tired.  He had just finished the text twenty minutes ago and was waiting for results.  Matthew came in with the test.

  "168 IQ!" shouted Matthew.

  "Ok, is that good?" asked Alex.

  "140 IQ is genius level.  Of course its good!" exclaimed Matthew.

  "Oh.. I have photographic memory.  I can't forget a thing." said Alex.  

  It also meant he couldn't forget that day.  Matthew seemed to understand.

  "That'll help."  said Matthew said.

  "What band did i get?" asked Alex.

  The order of band level was, white, yellow, green, blue, pink then lastly black.  Matthew was a black band.

  "You got blue." said Matthew.

  He handed him a dark blue band to put on the upper part of his elbow. 

  "Lets get out.  The General will probably want to see your results." said Matthew.

  They exited the room and went into the hallway.  Adam was there.  He was also wearing a H18 uniform.  On his arm was a yellow band.

  "Hey how did you get so high?  She said i did well on the fighting and a 120 IQ" said Adam.

  "Average fighting, 168 IQ." said Alex.  

  Kevin suddenly came with  another yellow band.

  "Hey guys." said Kevin.

  Laura cam in with a bored look.

  "I did so much better than them." said Laura in all knowing voice.

  "But he did better than you." said Matthew, pointing at Alex.

  "What?" exclaimed Laura.

  She looked at the band.

  "i got a green one when i first started!  How did you get..." said Laura.

  Then the General came.

  "I see that Alex beat you, Laura." said the General.  The corners of the Generals lips slightly go up.  Alex nearly smiled at him.  He did have some humor.

  "I admitted it, he beat me..." mumbled Laura.

  "Lets introduce you guys." said the General.

  The Genera; went out of the hallway.  The group followed him.  Laura was glaring daggers at him.

  "Line up!" shouted the General.

  "Yeah, line up hybrids." exclaimed Laura.

  Her tail swished back and front quickly.  The kids lined up by band color.  All the black band's were near the left and all the white were near the right.  

  "We have three new people who will be joining the H18!  Kevin Walker, Adam Jones and Alex Stoner!  They will be joining the royal mission." declared the General.

  A round of applause started.  There were some jealous looks.  The royal mission was about finding the prince.  They shook hands with some people.  The General went to his office.  The group followed him in his office.  It was a gray room with a brown desk, metal cabinets on the side and papers everywhere.  He sat on the chair.

  "Here's the royal file.  I wish we could train you more, but.. you guys live there and have family's." said the General.

  They took the file, eyes scanning it.  They became bigger every second.  Suddenly a beep shock them.

  "What's that?" asked Kevin.

  "It's the King.  I guess he came to see the new recruits, you guys." said the Generals.

  Alex turned white.  His heart thumped loudly.  His tails and ears grew stiff.  Why was his uncle coming? 

   


	8. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and his friends go on a H18 mission!!

The elevator doors opened.  All of the kids lined up, still.  There faces were emotionless.  Alex, Adam and Kevin were all near the end.  Lucas Kirkland, the king of foxes came through the open doors.  Two body guards on each side of him.  They wore black suits and looked professional.  Lucas looked the same.  Combed down sliver hair, neat blue dress coat and smooth black pants.  Alex only saw his uncle in those types of clothing. He walked down the line of kids, to the general.

  "Hello, General Mulder.  Is there any progress with the mission?  Who are the new recruits?" asked the King.

  "We can talk about this in my office.  Matthew, Laura, Alex, Adam and Kevin, follow me." said the General.

  They all followed him back to the office.  The papers were gone and it looked clean.  The kids stood in the back, while the king and the general started talking.

  "Well, we narrowed it down to about a hundred people to fifty people." said the General.

  "How about the three new people?" asked the King.

  He pointed to the three newbies. 

  "They are the new recruits i was talking about." said the General.

  He walked up to the three and looked at the bands.  They all looked down, not meeting the kings graze.  

  "Why are they blue bands and yellow bands?" asked the King.

  "The blue band one is extremely smart.  He has a IQ of 168.  His fighting skills aren't good, so that's why he is this low." said Matthew, answering for his dad.

  "The others?" asked Lucas.

  "Distractions." said Laura smirking.

  The king held a small smile.  Kevin and Adam frowned.  

  "I hope to see better results, General Mulder." said the king as he left.  The tension in the building creased.  The General seemed stressed.

  "Guys, you going on your first real mission.  We need to check all the people on the list.  Check there rooms to fins dye or contracts." ordered the General.

  They all nodded and exited the room.  Matthew had the list in his hands.

  "Marvin Gillette, Dorm 13." read Matthew.  

  He passed the list to Laura.

  "Steven Kern, Dorm 18." read Laura.

  Laura gave it to Alex.

  "Damion Price, Dorm 24." read Alex.

  Alex handed the paper over to Adam.

  "I have Alex!" exclaimed Adam.

  "Skip it." said Alex.

  "Fine...Got Gilbert Yard, Dorm 45." said Adam.

  Adam tossed the paper to Kevin.

  "Alfred Lamp, Dorm 52." read Kevin. 

  Matthew took the leader position.

  "Since this is your first mission, we'll help you on one of them." said Matthew.

  He pulled out a ring of keys from his pocket.  Matthew gave them each a key.

  "These are master keys.  They open all dorm rooms." explained Matthew.

  Laura walk to the elevator.

  "Come on, we're going to the school." said Laura in a bored tone.

  They went up to the roof.  The black helicopter was there.  Alex looked around at the city.  He didn't get a chance to see the view when the General was there.  There were tons of amazing, beautiful structures.  In the distance, on a cliff was a pearly white castle.  It had golden lines on the top of all its magnificent towers.  There were bushes of leafy green around the castle.  It looked amazing.  It looked just like the fox hybrid castle.  Matthew shook Alex out of his daydream.  

  "Alex?  We're going." said Matthew.  He climbed up the helicopter ladder.  Laura was in the front with Matthew.  Laura was the one driving.

  "Make sure its right." said Matthew worriedly.  The helicopter lifted up shakily.  

  They started moving forwards slowly.  It was a five hour ride.  They arrived in the school at night.  It was extremely dark.  They walked into the first dorm rooms.  There was a faint light in the hallways.  It was quiet.  This was Damion Price's Dorm Room.  Matthew put a finger on his lips.  He creeped into the bathroom and found a small used tube of white dye.

  "One down, about seventy to go." said Matthew in a low voice.

  "So we're thefts?" asked Kevin.

  "No, we're cheating checkers." said Laura.

  They split up, and each took a direction. There were multiple rooms in the first building.  

   Alex walked down the hall to Dorm room 73, Scott Homes.  It was a spacious room.  It looked empty.  There were carpeted floors, white walls.  There were three doors.  On led to the bathroom, another to a small bedroom.  The last was to a closet.  He snuck into the bathroom.  It had a glass shower, a white sink and a toilet.  there were white tiles on the floor.  The wall paper was the same.  He looked under the sink, finding nothing but shampoo and soap.  Alex went out of the bathroom, back to the living room.  He went to the bedroom.  A sleeping figure was laid on the bed.  A white fox.  So he must have dye some where.  He snuck back out and went into the closet.  It was packed with papers and boxes.  A tube of white dye laid on top of a box.  He slowly closed the door, taking the tube with him.  Alex went to find the next person.  It was getting easier.  

  They were nearly done.  Most people had used dye packets in there drawers.  Some were under pillows or under the bed.  Alex had a few close calls.  There were no trace of the team ever being there.  Matthew and Laura had sleeping gas, just in case.  Adam and Kevin woke up a few people, but luckily Laura was with them.  They all met up in the first dorm building.  By the end they had about seventy five dye packets and dye tubes.

  "There is only five foxes without dye." said Alex.

  "I collected the most!" whisper-shouted Laura.

  They all left the building, into the cold night.

  "What do we do with these?" asked Kevin.

  "Throw them away." said Matthew.

  Adam and Kevin walked to the trash can and threw them.  Adam landed a peck on Kevin's cheeks, making him blush.

  "We can tell him that we completed the mission tom morrow, right?  The best person needs to sleep." said Laura.  

  She left, Adam and Kevin following her, both tried.  Alex and Matthew walked together.

  "It's cold isn't it?" asked Alex.

  "Your cold?" asked Matthew.

  He took off his jacket and placed it on Alex's shoulders.

  "Aren't you cold?" asked Alex surprised.

  "No." said Matthew.

  They walked silently together all the way to the dorms.  The pair arrived at the door.

  "You go first." said Matthew.

  "Thanks." replied Alex.

  He went in, recognizing the messy dorm room.  The dorm was truly a mess. Papers thrown, boxes everywhere.  They really need to clean things up.  Alex took all the papers and stacked them neatly on top of the dresser.  Matthew took the boxes and put them into the closet.  After that, he landed on the couch.  Matthew came, finished with the boxes.  The boxes were filling the previously empty closet.

  "What is in those boxes anyways?" asked Alex.

  "Clothes, textbooks, phones, food, and other stuff." said Matthew/

  "How do you have that much stuff?" asked Alex.

  "Well, i have to make it like i will actually live here." said Matthew.

  "Oh..." said Alex. 

  "Um...I want to ask you something." Matthew said.

  "What?" asked Alex.

  Matthew took a deep breath.

  "Wouldyougoonadatewithme?" he asked.

  "What?" asked Alex.

  Matthew was talking too fast.

  "I know this is fast and you might not like me.  I kinda strict..." said Matthew.

  "Soo..." said Alex.

  He didn't get what Matthew was saying.

  "Alex...will you go on a date with me?" asked Matthew.

  Alex was struck speechless.  It became so quiet, he could hear his heartbeat.

  "Yes." said Alex

  


	9. The Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is getting ready with the two twins! What will happen?

"You will?" asked Matthew, his face lit up.

  "Yeah.." said Alex.  His heart was pounding hard.  Does that mean he likes him?  Of course, he agreed to a date.  

  The next day, Alex woke up wandering if all in his head, like most of the things happening.  It only took a glance at the clothe on his dresser to confirm it.  The blue band was on top of the H18 uniform.  Alex felt like a ball of energy.  He had a date!  He skipped to the kitchen merrily.  Then the one ringing phone ended the small hype.  

  "Hello?" asked Alex as he answered the call.

  "Its me, General Mulder" said the voice.

  "General?  Why are you calling me?" asked Alex.

  "You have to be good to my son alright?"  We bugged your place just last night." said the General, totally ignoring the loud WHAT? that occurred.

  "You mean you heard us?!" exclaimed Alex.

  "Yes, there isn't any in the bathroom.  Its useless to heard conversations in there." confirmed the General.

  "So-" started Alex.

  'Be good." said the General cutting him off.  

  Mr. Mulder hung up.  Alex just stared at the phone.  Why did the General say that?  Matthew came into the room fully dressed, unlike him.  

  "Good morning." Alex greeted.

  "Morning to you." Matthew replied.  

  Alex was still tried.  The phone call only woke Alex up a tiny bit.

  "Want anything?" asked Matthew.

  He took out strips of bacon .

  "Where are we going today?" asked Alex.

  "We're going with the girls!  Samantha, Grace and Laura." said Matthew.

  "Do you think that Laura told them about the H18?" asked Alex.

  "Probably not.  She does it every one or so mission." said Matthew.  Alex felt confused.

  "It's on purpose?" asked Alex.

  "Pretty much." said Matthew.

  He finished the bacon and threw it out of the pan onto a plate.

  "Here." said Matthew.

  He pushed the plate to Alex.  Suddenly the door came bursting open.  Samantha and Grace jumped through the wide doorway.  Laura was walking behind them.

  "Come on Alex!  We got to get ready!" exclaimed Grace.

  "For what?" asked Alex.

  "You know..." said Samantha.

  She gestured to Matthew and winked at him.  Alex turned into a red tomato.  Grace dragged Alex out while Laura stayed with Matthew.  After they got out of sight, Alex turned to looked at the pair.

  "How'd you know? He just asked me yesterday night!" Alex exclaimed.

  "It was last night?  Aww, that's so romantic!" Grace sighed.

  "How late did you stay up?" asked Samantha.

  "Not that late..." Alex said, his face turning redder.  

  "Wait, your avoiding my question!  How did you know?" asked Alex.

  "Laura told us!" They exclaimed

  "She also told us that Adam and Kevin are together." added Grace

  "How did she know?!" asked Alex.

  "Her dad told her." said Samantha.

   "Now, we got to get ready!" exclaimed Grace.

  Once again she dragged Alex out to the shops.  Somehow the two found all the clothe shops he remembered.  They looked through all the suits.  Grace wandered to the dresses area with a smirk on her face.  Samantha came there and a smirk also appeared on her face.   They took two and hid it in a couple of suits.  They gave it to Alex with a grin.  He went into the changing room, and looked at all the clothe.  Alex nearly screamed after he saw the dresses.  One was blue that reached the ground.  It was floppy and the collar was low.  

  "Grace what is this?" Alex asked in a low voice.  He held the dress in his arms, furious.  

  The other dress was pink.  It reached his knees when he held it up.  There were swirling patterns on the bottom of it.  Black lace lined the bottom and top of the dress.

  "Why?" sighed Alex.

  "Your the uke in this!" exclaimed Grace.

  "But that doesn't mean i have to wear a dress!" Alex explained.

  "We won't let you open without the dress!" Samantha said chuckling.  

  Alex put the blue dress on.  It was tight, showing off his hips.  The shirt flowed in the bottom.  He came out, embarrassment plastered on his face.

  "Alex, you look so cute!" Grace said.

  "I'm going back in." Alex said.

  Samantha was a step ahead.  Samantha blocked the door.

  "Hey!" exclaimed Alex.

  "Go get yourself a suit." said Grace.

  Samantha had the suits and threw them outside, sprinting away.  He groaned.  Alex walked out quickly and ducked.  He definitely didn't want anyone seeing him in a blue dress. Unfortunately, Matthew and Laura were there.  They were also looking for suits, but it ended up with Laura looking at dresses and shirts.  Matthew was in front of her, holding all the clothe.  Alex wasn't looking.  Matthew's view were blocked by the massive mound of clothing Laura had asked for.  They colied, falling to the ground in a pile of clothes, limbs, and tails.  The fox quickly apologized.

  "It's ok...Alex?" asked Matthew.

  "Yeah...the twin's forced me into his dress." whispered Alex.

  "Matthew? What did you do?!" exclaimed Laura.

  Alex quickly hid the mound of clothe.  He hugged his tail and his ears went down flat.

  "Could you do anything without messing up?  I know you can't beat the awesomenest but you are just a level below." said Laura.

  "I'll just pick these up." said Matthew.

  "You'll pay for it Matthew!  I'm waiting outside." said Laura.

  Matthew quickly moved to gather up the clothes.  He grabbed a suit on a random rack.  Alex went in front of Matthew and they went into the changing room.  Matthew handed the suit to him and Alex slipped into the room to change.  All of this was happening quickly and quietly.  Matthew was outside, waiting for Alex to finish changing.  The dress was tight.  The suit was about the same size.  It was black and white.  The suit looked like it was made for butlers.  Alex decided to buy it.  It was too formal for the date but there was the homecoming dance.  He went out in still dressed in the suit.  Grace and Samantha had his regular clothes.  Alex brought it, while Matthew bought Laura's clothe.  They walked out of the store and to the bench near by.  Laura and the twin's were there.

  "Hey you looked better in that mmf" Matthew had clamped a hand over Grace's mouth.

  "I suggest not telling anyone." whispered Matthew.

  Matthew felt Grace nod.

  "What is that?" asked Laura.

  "Just a surprise." said Grace.

  Matthew's hand had already receded.  He gave the bag of clothe to Laura.

  "Samantha, Grace.  I still need my normal clothes please." said Alex.

  "Sure, here." Grace said as she gave him the shirt and jeans that he was previously wearing.  Him and Matthew walked down to the dorms.  It was noon.  There were a few stores.  Alex usually doesn't were suits.  They reached the dorm and Alex instantly changed his clothes.  He got out ready for the date.  Matthew had changed into a red sweater.  

  "Are you ready?" asked Matthew.

  He was at the door with his wallet.  Alex smiled and replied.

  "I'm ready for our date." 

   


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the date?

  Alex and Matthew left the dorms.

  "Where are we going?" asked Alex.

  "To Pino Park.  It's an amusement park." Matthew answered.

  "Where is it in?" asked Alex.

  He didn't know where it was.  It might of been new or something.  Alex didn't go out very much.

  "Vulpine Kingdom, not to far from the school." Matthew said.

  "How are we suppose to get there?!" Alex exclaimed.

  "I can drive.  I am sixteen." Matthew informed.

  He dragged Alex to a shiny gray car.  There were glass doors and it had four leather seats.  Matthew sat in the drivers seat.  Alex sat in the front passengers seat.  Matthew started to drive.  He did trust Matthew but, he was only sixteen.  

  It was a steady ride to the amusement park.  There were many cars and the parking lot was massive.  It was crowded but Matthew somehow managed to find a spot right at the front.  They got out of the car.  He could already see the large Ferris wheel, roller coasters and other bright rides.  Alex looked at the park with a expression of wonder.  He'd never been to the amusement park before.  It was always lessons.  Matthew smiled at his expression.  They entered the amusement park.  There were millions of hybrids in the park.  Most of the lines were miles long.  

  "We're never going to get on any rides when the lines are this long!" Alex exclaimed.

  "My dad brought us V.I.P tickets.  It means we can skip the lines.  I'm not sure how my dad knew about the date..." Matthew wondered as he handed him a purple and sliver pass.

  "How much was this?" asked Alex.

  He held up the card.  It looked really expensive.  He didn't see anyone with it.

  "A few hundred." Matthew answered.

  "A few hundred?!" Alex repeated.

  "They are V.I.P passes and i am rich.  It's really not that much.  Don't forget that most people here are middle class.  It is worth the afternoon with you."said Matthew.

  "Thanks!" Alex exclaimed.

  He hugged Matthew and started dragging him off to a ride.  Alex had dragged him to a roller coaster.  It was big, with white icy tracks.  There were fake ice mountains in the middle.  It was no competition, the tallest ride here.  There were carts speeding on the track.  Overall, it looked fun and dangerous.  Just the ride Alex liked.  The ride was called 'Arctic Disaster'.  Alex gave the person in front his pass.  He could see the person eyes visibly widening.  They got ushered to the front of the lines.

  "Which cart do you want?" asked the person.

  "The front of course!" Alex exclaimed.

  They were moved in front of the person in the first cart line.  The person complained but it wasn't any use.  They finally got into the cart.  Alex happily climbed in first, Matthew following him.  It started moving slowly up the ramp.  As they got to the top, Alex shivered.  From the cold air or from excitement, he didn't know.  Matthew held his hand as they went down.  His heart jumped and he let out a whoop.  He saw the a flash.  The ride was getting faster.  The roller coaster continued with twists, turns and unexpected drops.

  They got out.  There legs were shaky, but they walked to the picture booth.  On a screen was Matthew and Alex in the front cart, holding hands.  Matthew was calm, with a small hint of a smile.  Alex was screaming, his hands were up, holding Matthew's hands up.   Matthew brought the picture and made it into a key chain.  

  They moved on to other rides.  It was twelve when they started and now it was six.  They arrived at a section of booths.  There were a colorful collection of bottle tosses, ball games, and water activities.  Alex had a smirk.

  "I bet you can't beat me in the ball game!" Alex challenged.

  "I don't believe so, i was win." Matthew said.

  They started at the game where you have to throw balls at the pins.  Alex threw the ball, hitting the edge of the pyramid, knocking about half the pins down.  He won a small plush.  It was a striped orange cat.  Then Matthew stepped up.  His ear twitched and looked at the pins closely, finding its weakest points.  He threw it, knocking all pins down.  the ball ripped through the back of the stand.  It landed far away.  The cat hybrid who owned the stand looked annoyed. She fetched the ball.

  "What do you want?" asked the cat, with a bored tone.

  "Alex, pick one." Matthew said.

  He picked up a giant rabbit.  It was about the size of Alex and was white.  He put it on his back.  The cat was on his head.  

  "Fine... you win" Alex admitted.

   "Told you, now let's go to the tavern.  It's almost six thirty." said Matthew.  

  Most was the rides started to light up in different and brighter colors.  The tavern was a giant wooden building.  It was lit up with flaming warm red and yellow lights.  They went inside smelling roasted ham, carrots, mashed potato and other warm foods.  There was a cheerful aroma in the building.  Festive music filled the air.  There were brown wood tables in the building.  Everything together made it feel comfy, homey and warm.  They sat down.  This was a self serving restaurant.  Matthew left to get them a meal.  Alex sat by his self at the table.  He was about to get Matthew when a hybrid showed up.  He was another fox.  A beautiful black one.  They were uncommon,  He had blue eyes and a funny smile. 

  "Hey cutie!" The person exclaimed.

  "I have a date." Alex replied.

  "I can't see them.  You're just lying.  If you really did have a date, you would have cancelled it for my sexy body.  By the way, i'm Oliver."  Oliver wrapped an arm around Alex.

  "I have a date." Alex repeated, trying to hold his anger.  He pushed the arm off.

  "Come on!" Oliver exclaimed.

  He leaned towards Alex, nearly kissing him.  Alex shuddered in disgust.

  "Get off him." Matthew said from behind.  Oliver looked at Matthew.

  "Why?" Oliver asked, sneering.

  "He's my date." Matthew responded.

  Alex jumped towards Matthew.  Oliver scowled but backed away.  Matthew and Alex  sat back down.  Most people were looking at them but it didn't really matter.  They quickly ate the meal.  Alex wanted to see more rides.  Matthew was trying to keep pace with Alex.  The pair cleaned up and went out.

  "I want to go to the Ferris Wheel!"  Alex exclaimed.

  "That is possible, the park is nearly closing." Matthew said.

  They ran to the Ferris wheel.  Luckily it was close to the tavern.  From afar they could see the magnificent ride.  It was white and had green, blue and purple lights blinking.  It was huge.  The carts were shaped like a carriage.  They were green and blue cushions inside.  They showed there V.I.P passes.  It threw them into the front.  After waiting a while, it stopped.  The people inside the carriage exited, and Matthew and Alex entered.  They went up as the next person went in and it happen again.

  "Show Time Special!" exclaimed a loud voice.

  It was coming from the wolf hybrid below.  The Ferris wheel suddenly started flashing random colors.  It went clockwise, not stopping for other people.  He felt giddily every time the carriage went down.  Alex felt a warm hand.  He held the hand.  Matthew and Alex looked out watching the sun go down.  It was a breath taking view.  There were amazing lit lights on all the shops and rides.

  "Remember how you had to carry me out because i was too dizzy." Alex said chuckling.  He was pointing at the spinning teacup ride.  The ride was finally closing.  They started at each other.  Suddenly warm plump lips touched his.  Alex was shocked, but didn't pull back.  A tongue touched his lips.  Alex widen his lips just a bit.  Matthew put his tongue in the warm cavern that was Alex's mouth.  Matthew took over.  The tongue searched in his mouth.  His hands held held Matthews hands.  This was nice.


	11. The Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time! Will Alex be found out?

They released each other as the cart reached the bottom. The doors opened and they stumbled out. It started to rain. The pair laughed as they ran and jumped in the puddles. It was childish, but fun. When they reached the car, they were both were soaking wet. As they entered the car, Matthew started the engine. The car started to warm up. Matthew drove them to the dorms. They arrived at the dorms. It was ten in the night. The pair entered the room. Each of them took baths and started to get ready for sleep.   
“Umm… I really liked the date today… Can… we go on another date?” Alex asked nervously.  
“Sure, if you will be my boyfriend.” Matthew said.  
“I accept those, terms Wolf.” Alex declared.  
They parted and finally went to sleep. The next day was ready to be discovered. It was exam day! As Alex got up, he groaned. He just hoped they didn’t wash the dye. His supply of orange dye was low. Now, instead of a dark orange, it was a light orange. Alex went to the bathroom and tried to quickly darken his hair with the last of the orange dye. He quickly devoured the plate of bacon that was left on the table. Matthew was gone from the dorm and already was sitting in the classroom.   
Alex was running down the hall. He was late. Alex barreled through the door, reaching it just in time. The bell rang just as Alex came in and the class all sat down. It was a math class. Matthew was in the back. He kept winking at Alex each time he turned to looked at him. After the class, was English. It was the same as always. Then lunch happened. Adam and Kevin were now in a relationship. Matthew and Alex were also in one. They both had to tell the others. Grace and Samantha both already had boyfriends. The group of four joined the twin girls.   
“Hey!” Grace exclaimed waving rapidly.  
“Hi.” Alex waved back swiftly.  
“Umm… we have something to tell you.” Kevin said.  
“That Adam and you did it?” Samantha asked.  
Adam grinned madly while Kevin blushed red.  
“No!” Kevin exclaimed  
He was a tomato.  
“How about Matthew and Alex? I know you two had a date. You probably did it right after.” Samantha said.  
“Nope, but I did get another date and a boyfriend.” Matthew said.  
It was Alex’s to blush. Matthew wrapped an arm around him. He ruffled Alex’s hair and tickled him on the side. A small giggle came from Alex’s mouth. Adam and the girls smiled. The group sat down. Adam and the girls smiled. The group sat down. Adam and Grace kept sneaking in perverted remarks. The group separated and went to each of their classes. During the 4th block the speakers launched on.   
“All name’s called must come to the exam room. A guard will come to your dorm to escort you to the room.  
Alex shivered. Why did they have to bring guards?  
“Everyone must stay in their room.”   
Alex and Matthew walked together down the hall and back into the dorm rooms.   
“Hey! Do you want to watch a movie? Since we’re stuck here and it would be boring doing nothing…” Alex suggested.  
“Sure, not anything too scary for you right?” Matthew taunted.  
Alex just growled.  
“Fine, I got an old Disney movie. It’s called ‘Lion King’.” Alex said.  
He put the disc into the movie player. Then they watched the movie quietly. Both of them were confused why there were talking animals. Most of the movies now always had hybrids. There weren’t many cartoons anymore. Suddenly, just when they had finished the popcorn there was a knock.  
“Hello?” Alex asked.  
“This is the dorm of Alex Stone?” The voice asked.  
“Yes.” Alex answered.  
“It’s your turn.” The person said.  
“Ok. Just a minute please.” Alex said.  
He opened the door and followed the guard. With a wave to Matthew they walked the exam room. The same doctor was there.  
“Oh… Alex Stone?” The doctor said.  
“Yes.” Alex said.  
“Ok, guard!” The doctor exclaimed.  
The doctor checked something in his clipboard. The guard came and held his arms behind his back. He instantly started struggling.  
“What are you doing?” Alex hissed.  
“I have to do this to everyone.” The doctor said with a bored tone.  
He walked to the corner of the room to pick up a bucket. Walking to the sink he began to fill it. After it was filled he started walking towards Alex. Alex was held above of a bowl. Water was poured onto his head. He saw orange dye in the water. A cold feeling passed through his body. They knew! The doctor rubbed the dye off touching his ears. It sent heat tingling down below. A blush graced his face.  
“This must be really good dye.” The doctor muttered.  
The heads in his hair pushed harder. His head was pushed into bowl of water.  
“Uggg… stop… Uggg.” Alex groaned, breathless.  
He sat up, taking deep breaths. The doctor quickly grabbed a white towel from his desk.  
“Are you trying to kill me?” Alex asked.  
His breath was coming back. In the bowl was orange water.  
“Nope… I have to wash the dye off, but the first five tried running so… I did this to all of the forty. None had dye as strong as this… “The doctor said.  
“Ok… so can I go now?” Alex asked wiping his fur.  
“No… I haven’t finished yet. That just might be the real prince fur.” The doctor said.  
“Um, I don’t think so… “Alex said.  
He backed away, bumping into the guard.  
“Guard, grab him.” The doctor demanded.  
Hand’s held his shoulders. He was stuck.  
“Turn him around.” The doctor said.  
The guard let him go to turn him, but just at that moment he broke away. Alex rushed out the exam room. He still had the towel and was wet. Just like the last time, secret was out. He ran to Matthew. He was walking down the halls with another guard. Matthew looked surprised to see a wet Alex barreling towards him.  
“What happened?” Matthew asked.  
“Thedoctorwasgoingtofindmysecretandalmostdrownedme.” Alex rambled.   
“What? Slow down.” Matthew said, trying to calm him down.  
“The doctor was going to find my secret and almost drowned me.” Alex said.  
“How?” Matthew said, with a little hidden spark of rage.  
“In the exam, the guard grabbed me and washed the dye off!” Alex said.  
“I think it’s a little too late to hide then.” Matthew explained.  
“But… He still thinks its dye!” Alex exclaimed.  
“I really don’t want you to get hurt, but I think you should turn yourself in. The doctor would probably tell someone.” Matthew said.  
“But… fine.” Alex huffed.  
“Let’s get you out of the wet clothe.” Matthew said leading them to the dorm. The guard silently followed them.   
Alex went in the change his clothe. He only went around the building once, before being caught by the same guard from the exam. Alex was pushed back into the exam room.  
“You’ve been bad, Alex.” The doctor said.  
He was held by the guard and turned around. Alex was now facing the guard’s chest and his back was at the doctor. His heartbeat went faster. The back of his shirt went up. There was a mark on the small of his back. The mark was a beautiful full moon with a sliver crown on top.   
“The king told me that there was a mark on every royal’s back. Guess the means you’re a prince… You’re Highness.” The doctor said.  
The doctor called the king on the phone. He would be here in minutes. After thirty minutes he came. The door opened and he came in with a royal presence.  
“So you are the prince. I just didn’t expect it to be you, Alex Stone or should I say, Alex Kirkland?”


	12. The Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is found out!!!

“Hello, Uncle.” Alex said in a hard voice.  
“So…this is the Prince.” The doctor said.  
“Yes, hello nephew. Guess I did find you after five years.” Lucas whispered gripping his chin harshly. He shook out of Lucas grip.  
“Hmm… they’ll want a celebration. Dress him up. The party is in two days. He can invite anyone he wants.” Lucas declared as he left.  
The guard released him. He winced. Bruises would probably show up later. Maybe he could get them in trouble for harming the prince. They did already know his secret. The pair walked through the dorms and school buildings. Alex hoped no-one saw him. There was a limo in the parking lot. The guards pushed him into the comfy back seat of the limo. It was large, and long. A T.V hung from the ceiling. Snacks were to the left and another guard was positioned on the right. All guards looked the same. Bigger than him, buff, with the same dull uniforms. He wasn’t sure who this one was.   
Alex sighed as they drove to the castle. In the distance, after a short thirty minutes journey he saw the castle in the distance. It looked the same, but instead of his warm happy family, it looked abandoned and cold. Alex, along with his guards got out. A couple of maids came to greet him. They showed them to his old bedroom. A he remembered it was a wide open room. Enough room for at least a small house to fit in. There was a plush white bed filled with blankets. The floors were carpeted with gray. Gray curtains hung above of the grand window. There was a white suit with gold trimming laid on his bed. It looked well fashioned. He looked around the room, discovering the bathroom and the massive closet in the bedroom. Alex also discovered the locked door behind him. He groaned and put on the suit.  
“This is kind of ok…” Alex muttered.  
Then the door open, revealing the king.   
“Alex is that suit a good fit?” Lucas asked.  
“Great.” Alex said annoyed.  
“Good, you remember that day five years ago?” Lucas asked.  
He was coming closer to Alex. Alex backed up quickly onto the bed. He nodded slowly. Of course he did! How did his uncle have the nerve to talk about it to him like that!  
“I just can’t forget it.” Alex said.  
“Good. Now I can’t kill you but I can tell you. Do not tell anyone about this.” Lucas grabbed his wrist and snapped a jeweled metal band on.   
“If you even dare speak a word of this, the band will shock you.” Lucas finished.  
Alex pulled his wrist back. He looked on at his arm. This was an electric band? Lucas got out a remote.  
“How will you know if I said anything?” Alex asked, truly curious.  
“There is a tracker and a microphone included on the band. Your last day of school is tomorrow. Until then, Au revoir.” Lucas said, adding that bit of French as the end.  
Lucas left just as Alex lay on the bed. This was going to be a pain. He went to the bathroom to wash off the rest of the dye. This was going to be the first time in years that he saw his regular fur again. He went back and it only took five seconds for him to get bored. Alex realized, in front of him was a T.V remote. Maybe something interesting was on? The T.V clicked on. The first thing on the screen was the news. A white leopard hybrid was on.  
“The king of the vulpine has spoken! The exams on the school are over! The prince has been found, but who could it be? The person will be revealed at the school tomorrow! “  
Alex switched the channel. Most of them were about the missing prince. Alex groaned and turned the T.V. off. It was getting darker. Since Alex was one of the last students tested, it was nine. Alex felt his eyes drop into sleep.  
The next day arrived, same as usual. He sat up and looked around. It was not a dream. Soon he heard a knock.  
“What?” Alex asked.  
“We’re going to the school. Dress up and we will be going.” The guy said.  
Alex obeyed and got out of the room quickly. He put into the same limo. During that ride, he found out his guards name was Samuel. Samuel looked average. A sliver sword was placed to his side and instead of the guards uniform he wore a black suit. It fit with his fur. Samuel was a black fox. Alex looked outside to see the school covered with tons of people. Flashes were everywhere. The limo finally stopped. Guards went out first to clear a path. They asked the citizens to back off to make a path for Prince Alex. The path appeared and Alex stepped out. There were large gasp. The crowd was a bit quieter, and then the thunder came. Loud questions erupted into his ear. It was painfully slow, walking into the vulpine building.  
There were more stares on him than usual. Alex got into his classroom. He quietly sat down in his seat. The guard, Samuel was in the back. Overall, it was a very awkward situation. Samantha was with him in this class. Instead of the usual passing notes, she stayed silent. Only at the end did she pass him a note. It read.  
‘Why didn’t you tell us sooner?’  
That left Alex with a guilty heart. After another weird class it was lunch. Random people came up to him. He shooed them away. Alex sat down at the regular table.   
“So… I guess I’m the Prince. You were wrong.” Alex said awkwardly laughing.  
“Guess I am.” Adam said.  
“Here, I have this dumb celebration thing. It’s a ball. I wonder if you will go with me.” Alex asked shyly.  
“Sure.” Matthew said.  
He handed out black cards. It was the invitations that Samuel gave him. All of his friends each got one. The next classes were the same, weird and awkward. School finally ended. Alex got back into the limo, avoiding the cameras. He waved to his friends as they drove back into the castle. Lucas was there.   
“Hello, uncle.” Alex said.  
“Hello, nephew. Since you’re a prince, we need to switch your education. I’m enrolling you in Oaken High School, the best school. You gave the invitations out right? You also can only dance with a noble.” Lucas informed him, rapidly.   
It sounded like he was rehearsing it.   
“Yes, and I know. How about my friends?” Alex asked.  
“You can visit them. I can enroll two other people.” Lucas said.  
Who would Alex pick? Matthew would be one, but if he did how about Adam and Kevin? He decided to ask. Alex walked to his room, the guard following him. Samuel was in the other rooming. He agreed to give Alex his privacy. Alex took out the phone and called Matthew.  
“Yeah, I wanted to ask you if you want to enroll to Oaken High School.” Alex said.  
Alex waited for Matthew’s response. Then he heard a muffled laugh.  
“What?” Alex asked.  
“I’m already enrolled in it!” Matthew exclaimed.  
“Great! That means I can ask Kevin and Adam.” Alex said.  
He called Adam next.  
“Adam?” He asked.  
“Who is this?” Adam questioned.  
“Alex!” He said.  
“Oh, you mean Prince Alex? Why do I have the pleasure of hearing you?” He asked with a bit of a bratty tone.  
“I’m sorry for not telling you, but at least will you and Kevin go to Oaken High School with me?” Alex asked.  
There was silence on the other end of the phone.   
“You’re moving?” Adam asked.  
“I have to, my uncle said the school isn’t good enough, but I can enroll two other people.” Alex explained.  
“I will. I’ll also ask Kevin for you.” Adam offered.  
The call ended. Alex didn’t call Samantha or Grace. If he did, they would have to leave there lovers! He wondered what Oaken High School was like. There was a laptop in his drawer. He opened it. Alex found out that it was the best schools in the hybrid world! It was owned by Mr. Herring. It was massive. Everything looked shiny and clean and it just screamed rich. A beep came from his phone. It was a text. The text read:  
We’re going with u!  
Alex grinned. At least his friends were going. Then the door opened. Samuel, the guard was there.  
“Come.” Samuel said.  
Alex followed him. They reached an office room. Lucas was there. He was sitting down on a leather chair. It was behind the desk. General Mulder was to the right of him. He was in another chair. They were deep in a conversation.   
“Hey, why do you want me?” Alex asked.  
They both turned to Alex. The General held a file. It read the red words, classified.   
“We need your help to find your brother.”


	13. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the ball! What will happen there?

Alex looked at the two.   
“What do you mean? How would I find my brother? I thought he was killed!” Alex exclaimed.  
His older brother was alive, all this time? Was he using a disguise like Alex? Alex was positive he saw the bullet hit Jacob.  
“The bullet had almost killed him. It skimmed his scalp, knocking him unconscious. There was a hospital report on this. They say he has amnesia. He could only remember his name. We only got the report today.” General Mulder reported.  
“So why do you need my help?” Alex asked. They had their own agents anyway.  
“You were the closet person to him. We do have agent Gilbert and agent Matthew on the team.” The General explained.  
“Who’s agent Gilbert?” Alex asked. He only knew Matthew.  
“He’s another person from your school. As old as your brother I think. Agent Gilbert is a black band.” The General explained. Alex turned to the king.  
“Sure, I’ll do it.” Alex declared.  
He wanted to see his brother again, even if he didn’t remember.  
“Do you have any idea where that he might be?” Lucas asked.  
“We tracked him down to a small village. He was supposedly adopted by a family from there. Now he is Matthew Williams.” The General said.  
“The mission will take place after the celebration. Alex the maids will dress you. It will take place in the noon to nine o’clock. After the party, the mission will start.” Lucas declared.  
Alex and the General bowed and left. Alex wanted to groan. Tomorrow will be a day full of groaning and sighs. He went back into his room. A stack of inventions was placed on his desk. There was a clipboard with a bunch of papers. Another clipboard was under the other clipboard. It had more papers. Another groan escaped from his mouth. He hoped homework would be smaller. Alex plopped down onto his chair. Most of the papers were filled with guest to invite. There were also decorations to choose for the celebration. He started filling them out. Half of them were filled them out. Half of them were filled with doodling. On the list was a bunch of names of nobles, generals and other people. Alex just wrote ‘all’. He didn’t know who these people were. He recognized some names. Like popular bands and celebrities. Alex was nearly dead in the end. He was collapsed in the bed. It felt more comfy than usual.   
The sun rose on the next day, like usual. It was the day of the celebration. He was sure all the letters were sent. A suit was laid on the drawer. It was a light lavender suit. There was a black outline. Golden button were in the front. There were black shoes on the floor. He stretched and got out of the bed. Alex put on the suit. Then the shoes and exited the room. He went down to the giant kitchen. The dining room was massive. It felt weird and eerie. Only he was there. A plate was on the table. He ate it quickly and silently. Alex then left to get ready for the ball. It felt silly but he couldn’t wait for the ball. Matthew was going to be there. Alex had the real suit back in his room. For some reason… his uncle wouldn’t let him were the suit to breakfast. It was a pure golden color with black buttons. It had a beautiful design. A matching fox mask was laid next to it. Shoes were a black color and leather. He dressed in it quickly. A small young boy fox came in the room. It was the same boy who announced everything. He combed Alex’s hair.  
“I think I seen you before.” Alex asked.  
“You might of… I am the speaker for the king, you highness.” The young fox said.  
“What’s your name?” Alex asked.  
“Peter Knor, your highness.” Peter said.  
“You don’t have to call me your highness. Just Alex, ok?”   
“Sorry but I can’t do that, your highness.”  
Peter exited the room. He could hear Peter quietly cursing Lucas. Alex let out a laugh. Guess that kid wasn’t that posh. It was only ten in the morning. Alex looked around, wonder what to do for the next two hours. He considered texting to his friends. They were probably in school. He had already told Lucas the two people chosen. They were going to transfer tomorrow. Alex was still going to be in the castle. The others would be in the Gaekun High School dorms. He wanders to the castle library. Most of these books were old. He flicked the dust off of the selves with his tail. Alex picked up an interesting book. It was about space and the future. He spent the next two hours in the library with some books. Getting deeper in the book, Alex was brought out of the world of the future by a shake on his shoulder. A maid had come.   
“The celebration is starting. Please follow me, your highness.” The maid told him, grabbed his arm.  
She pulled him to the throne room. Lucas was already there sitting on the thrown. They had come from the side of the thrown and not the main halls were the guest would be arriving.  
“Come on boy, stand here. Straighten up, and smile.” The King order.  
Alex ran up and stood still next to the throne. The doors opened. Tons of people went in. Alex resisted the urge to wave. His uncle’s gaze was promising him a punishment if he did wave. A loud clear clap echoed the hall. All the sound in the room went quiet.   
“I welcome you all to the celebration of the lost Prince, Alex Kirkland!” Lucas declared, his voice booming.  
A loud deafening applause started. It died down after a minute and the party began. Festive music filled the air. People started to talk and greet each other. Alex jumped down, gracefully of course. The crowd parted. He went out of the hall and into the first ballroom. Many people were dancing while others were at a table eating. He saw Matthew and the others. They had probably come together to the celebration.   
“Hello.” Alex said, raising his voice. He was trying to at least act professional.   
They turned to see him.  
“Hello, your highness.” Samantha greeted.  
“You don’t have to call me that, just Alex please?” Alex begged.  
“If your highness says to do so, I will. Hi Alex!” Grace said.  
The tension in the air was lifted by an inch. They looked around. Food and dancing were all around. They went to grab a plate. Some of the fancier nobles shook their heads at him, looking oddly disappointed. He didn’t even know who these people were. It was one p.m. Halfway through the day. The two boys picked up Grace and Samantha. They were blushing and grinning. The ball was at six in the night, still a long way to go. He heard whispers as they walked through the ballroom. Alex ignored them. They went to the gardens. Looking at all the amazing delicate flowers planted there. The ball started. Alex and Matthew joined hands and started to dance to the flow of the song.   
There were many songs played. Alex recognized some of the bands that played. Unfortunate that the songs played were all fancy and slow songs. They never realized that they had spent two hours together, and it was eight. Matthew had to leave early. Most of the people were still here. He knew Kevin and Adam were having the time of their lives. Alex felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hello?” Alex asked.  
It was a young fox. He still looked older then Alex, familiar looking too. Alex could tell that the fur had been dyed. The fox put a finger to his mouth. Alex felt something metal press to this back. He froze.  
“Would you maybe dance with me? Your highness.” The familiar voice asked.  
“I accept.”   
They stood and the figure led him to a secluded area. The figure got out the metal item and zapped his band. The fox lowered his mask.  
“Hi Brother.”


	14. The School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ALEXS NEW SCHOOL!

“Jacob?!” Alex harshly whispered.  
“Yeah, hi little brother.” Jacob smiled.  
“I thought you forgot everything!” Alex exclaimed.  
Jacob silenced him with a finger.  
“No… I have not. I just faked it for sometimes. I knew if I claimed I survived there was going to be another attempt on my life. After the incident, I started to make a rebellion. Only they know that I’m the real king. I’ve been so busy, and I didn’t think that you were alive. I first have you and now… a boyfriend. I was shocked at both events! Who would have thought that uncle was telling the truth and I would have a real relationship.” Jacob rambled.  
Alex’s mind drifted off… until the world boyfriend.  
“Wait for Jacob, who’s your boyfriend,” Alex asked curious of how the suppose to be dead prince got a boyfriend.  
“Belischmidt,” Jacob told him.  
“Gilbert?” Alex exclaimed.  
Jacob silenced him once again.  
“Yes, I’m dating Gilbert Belischmidt, why?”  
“That’s my boyfriends, friend.”  
“Really? My little brother got a boyfriend before me?”  
“I do. His name is Matthew Mulder.”  
“Great! We should part ways. Well, I’ll see you again soon. I won’t let danger get to you! Just so you know, the bracelet will activate again soon. I’m sure you know but act like nothing happened.” Jacob ran off, with a wave.  
Alex stood and left the area, thinking about the strange conversation with his brother. The party was ended shortly. Alex was back up next to the throne. He waved all the random people he invited out of the castle.  
“The General has your mission,” Lucas told him as he shooed Alex away.  
The general, on cue, came in.  
“Come on, Matthew and Gilbert is already there.”  
Alex followed Mr. Mulder, Matthew and Gilbert was just in front of the castle.  
“Hey, little dude.” Gilbert greeted.  
“That is rude. His formal title is your highness.” The general scolded him.  
“I don’t mind,” Alex said.  
“Oh, alright your- Alex.” The general apologized.  
“Where are we going?” Alex asked.  
“Former Prince Jacobs home,” Gilbert told him with an overly accented formal tone.  
He had a dreamy expression. Alex had a small knowing smirk. The four teenagers when out to the limo. They were refused after asking for it. So they settled with a small shiny blue one. Alex had worn a jacket. It covered the white fur, hiding his identity. With Gilbert driving, they stopped at a small rundown neighborhood near the outsides of the vulpine kingdom. The car stopped right in front of a small brick home. It looked like the average cheap home. Gilbert went up and knocked firmly on the door. It opened quickly.  
“Gilbert!” Jacob exclaimed as he hugged Gilbert. “Hi Matthew, who is this?”  
His voice was a bit passive. It seemed less confident now. It was incredible that Jacob managed to trick the M18 agents. He mentally applauded for his great acting.  
“This is my boyfriend, Alex.” Matthew declared.  
“As in Alex Kirkland?” Jacob asked.  
“Of course not! Alex… Stone.” Matthew lied with a fake laugh at the end.  
“Alright, why are you guys here?” Jacob asked, obviously confused.  
“I was wondering if you might want to have a double date?” Gilbert asked.  
At that statement, the three people surrounding him looked at Gilbert in confusion, amusement and surprised expressions. This was unexpected.  
“Maybe, let me ask my mom.” Jacob informed them. He walked into the building. Alex could hear moving around and muffled words. He appeared at the door again after a few minutes.  
“My mom said yes.” Jacob replied quietly.  
“Awesome!” Gilbert put an arm around his shoulder.  
“Let’s go to the Mocha Mochi café near the castle.” Matthew said.  
Alex remembered that café. They used to go to it all the time since it was near the castle. A small smile appeared on Alex’s lips.  
“Come on Alex!” Gilbert exclaimed.  
Alex ran to Matthew and they climbed into the car. Gilbert then drove the four to the small café. It was nearly empty. Only a small fox hybrid was at the counter.  
“Give me a cookie.” Gilbert ordered.  
“May I have a croissant?” Jacob asked.  
“One brownie.” Matthew told her.  
“Can I have hot chocolate?” Alex asked sheepishly.  
The hybrid looked at them.  
“A cookie, a croissant, a brownie, and a hot chocolate?” The brown fox asked.  
“Yes.” Matthew answered.  
“It will be ready in a few minutes.” The brown fox declared.  
The hybrid went to the back. The four friends sat at a small gray table. They only had chatted for a while, when hybrid came back with the four snacks.  
“So… how did you meet Jacob?” Alex asked.  
“Well we were walking and saw him running after someone. I awesomely knocked the person out!” Gilbert bragged.  
“How’d you meet Alex?” Jacob asked.  
“School.” Matthew said.  
Jacob nodded. There were other small conversations. It took a matter of minutes for their snacks to disappear. They walked out of the building, when suddenly Jacob fell over into Alex’s arms. Jacob’s wink quickly alerted him that it was an act.  
“I remember… I remember something!” Jacob exclaimed.  
He stood up shakily.  
“Jacob, are you alright?” Alex asked.  
“Yes. I remember that you’re my brother!” Jacob said.  
Jacob hugged Alex and pushed the hood off his head, revealing the white fur.  
“Great Jacob!” Gilbert praised. Alex put his hood back up so people couldn’t see the unique color. The Gilbert drove to Jacob’s house first to drop him off.  
“Bye Gil!” Jacob exclaimed.  
Jacob started walking to his house.  
“Bye bye birdie!” Gilbert shouted back.  
He waved at the leaving figure. Gilbert was just about to start the car. When the retreating figure ran back and kissed him, full on the lips. Jacob then left for real, leaving Gilbert dazed and dreamy.  
“I didn’t think Gilbert was the bottom.” Alex commented with an evil smirk.  
“Yeah.” Matthew agreed.  
Gilbert shakily drove them to the castle. Alex got out of the car and waved.  
“Bye guys,” Alex said.  
He went up to his room. Instantly, when he hit the bed sheets, his eyes closed. Alex was taken into sweet warm darkness. Morning came, and it was school again. He wasn’t sure where the school was. The only thing he knew was that the limo driver was going to take him to it. Alec got into the back. It was a short ride. A small five minutes. The view was beautiful. He spent the whole time looking out the window. Alex exited the vehicle.  
He saw flashes of pictures from more photographers. Minus the people, the building looked identical to the pictures he looked up. Alex walked quickly to the front door. He found his schedule in the main office. Alex’s locker was near the front of the school. It was average. The only thing unusual about it was the dozens of pictures on it. He threw them down. Alex placed his items into the locker. First class was science, with Dr. Clower. Dr. Clower was probably the best scientist in the world.  
Alex wasn’t surprised. The best teachers for the best school. He started walking to the classroom. It was early, but he was a new kid and in this giant school it would be hard to navigate. Alex jumped into the room. Inside, it was clean and high tech. Everyone had their own station. There weren’t many students in the school. There was an estimated four hundred in the school learning. About ten students a classroom. Alex walked to his station slowly. It was big with marble table tops and shelves. There were two counters in an L shape. Storages were under the table. The storage was labeled.  
Other students started piling in. He recognized Kevin. The other eight were unknown to him. Alex’s station was placed next to Kevin’s. They smiled at each other as a silent greeting. The two weren’t the best of friends but they still talked. The class was about to start. The teacher suddenly came in when the bell rang. His desk was massive. It had a touch screen on it. There was a cup of coffee on the desk, along with an apple. Alex noticed a small screen about a foot high and a foot wide. It was on the desk.  
The teacher interrupted his thinking. He started to call out names. The hybrid was a cat. He had yellow, orange hair. Alex could faintly see the doctor’s eyes. They were green slits.  
“We have two new students. “ The teacher announced.  
A notification popped up on the screen he just saw. Alex came up the front, walking slowly and gracefully as he could.  
“This is Prince Alex Kirkland, and …” Kevin stood up and walked to the front. “My son, Kevin Clower.


	15. The Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is in school and his brother comes again!

Shock cries came. The other eight students were shocked because of the prince and their unknown teacher's son. Alex was shocked that Kevin was the son of one of the scientists in the world. Kevin’s mom was probably another famous fox. After the shock fell, they sat down. Chatter around them increased.   
“Quiet down!” The teacher exclaimed.  
Like magic, it instantly decreased. Suddenly two wolves came up.   
“I am Caine Bane, prince of the wolves.” Caine declared.  
“I’m the older prince, Darren Bane.” The older said.  
A goofy smile started showing on the older wolf’s face. Caine was a short golden wolf. He had bangs that nearly covered his eyes. His wolf ears were small and wide, bright purple eyes that were hard to miss. Darren was a tall wolf. You could feel the confidence radiating from him. He didn’t have the same eyes as Caine, but they shined as brightly. His ears were long and they hid in his shaggy hair. They sat down. The others went up to greet the newcomers. Other students were nobles. There were two for each kingdom. After, science was back on. Most of the subjects they had to learn from the start. Almost all the homework was on the internet. Alex’s classes were Science, Calculus, Gym, Etiquette, Dancing, History, Nobility and Royal Management. The last one was probably for the royals. At the end of the class, he confronted Kevin.  
“Why didn’t you tell me that Dr. Clower was your dad?” asked Alex.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were the prince?” Kevin asked in a harsh sarcastic attitude.  
“I was hiding,” Alex said.  
“Well, I wanted to play music. It’s the amazing art of notes combined to be created a song. But, my father as a scientist is making me have all these scientist class.” Kevin said sighed.  
He threw a paper in the air. Alex grabbed the paper from the air. It crunched as Alex clenched the paper. He looked at it. Kevin was right. They were all science related. There wasn’t even gym. Alex handed it back.   
“Oh…” Alex sighed.  
Kevin took it and left. Alex wandered through the rooms. They were all high tech. It made sense. This was one of the most prestigious schools. He sped walked to his next class, which was Calculus. It was similar to his first class, quick, fast and boring.   
Lunch came after. Alex found the double doors to the cafeteria. It was a wide open two-floor room. It was made our of glass and white columns. There was an escalator to the small second floor. Maids and butler ran around with trays. Large tables were sprayed out. A signal button lay next to a screen. He saw Darren rapidly waving at him. He was sitting with Caine and two felines. He recognized Paul his childhood friend who moved. It was something about marriage. Alex walked to their table.   
“Hey!” Darren exclaimed, tossing an arm around him.   
“Hi!” Alex greeted.  
“Who is this?” The feline next to Paul. The feline had strange bronze fur sprinkled with silver spots. When the feline looked at him, he saw curious green eyes with long cat shaped pupils.  
“Prince Alex Kirkland of the Vulpine. Paul, what are you doing here?” Alex asked.  
“Paul, you know Prince Alex?” The feline asked.  
“He’s my friend,” Paul replied.  
Paul looked the same, yellow and brown fur. He had the same green-blue eyes. Alex had met Paul when he was eleven. He was ecstatic to meet him again. Alex was confused about why Paul was here in the school.  
“I am Prince Liam Wilson. It is great to meet you Prince Alex Kirkland.” The older leopard greeted.  
“It’s great to meet you too. Paul, why are you here? I thought you moved.” Alex asked.  
“My mom married the king. That’s why we had to move. Now, I am Paul Wilson, Prince of Felines. Liam’s a leopard and I’m just a cat.” Paul explained.  
Alex nodded. Then Kevin and Adam surprisingly were also quiet.  
“Oh… Have you met Kevin and Adam, my other friends? “Alex asked trying to changing to change the subject.  
“Oh, you’re the science teacher son… Kevin right?” Darren asked.  
“Yeah,” Kevin said.  
“Science teacher’s son?” Adam asked confused.  
“Yes, Kevin Clower, son of Mr. Clower, Darren confirmed.   
“KEVIN!” Adam shouted as he jumped up.  
Kevin cowered as Adam pulled him away. The table of royal laughed but Liam only smiled. Alex sat down.   
“Too bad the twin couldn’t enroll.” Alex muttered as his friends left.  
Just at that moment, two bundles came barreling into his arm.  
“Hey Alex!” The bundles exclaimed.  
“Grace? Samantha?” Alex questioned.  
“Of course!”   
“Who else?”  
The twin replied with a smirk.  
“How are you here?” Alex exclaimed.  
He really hoped they didn’t break in the building. It could happen…  
“Our Grandpa! He owns that school!” Samantha informed.  
“Your Grandpa is the principle?” Paul asked.  
“Yeah, he spoils us!” Grace said fondly.  
“Why were you at our old school?” Alex questioned. If they were that rich why would they have to go to a commoner school?  
“We were just testing other schools. Then we kind of became your friends, so we stayed. Too dull in this school” Samantha explained.  
“So you stayed at the lesser school just because of me?” America summarized.  
“No, also Adam!” Grace chirped them.  
Alex smiled and they all sat down and conversed about school. They went off to finish the food. Classes started shortly. After a trying six hours, they were done. Just a couple pages of homework were assigned since he was new. Walking silently, Alex went to the front gates. He didn’t have a dorm here since his uncle wanted him to stay home. The limo was already in the front. He nodded to the driver and entered the car. As Alex sat down, the instantly car started to move. They reached the castle safely and Alex went to go to his room. As he flicked on the light, a dark figure jumped at him. He was grabbed at the shoulder, a hand on his mouth.   
“Hi brother!” Matthew exclaimed.  
“Mmf!”   
Was Alex’s only reply. The hand was let go and Alex took a deep breath.  
“Sorry!” Matthew said sheepishly.  
“Why did you have to do that?” Alex growled.  
“If I didn’t you would of have screamed.” Matthew defended.  
“No I wouldn’t have!”   
“You would have!”  
“What are you doing here anyway?”   
Alex took a seat on his bed.   
“I want you to join the rebels!” Matthew stated bluntly.  
“We would have a spy in the castle to help us!”   
“You can eardrop! For some reason that royal keep blocking our attacks and we’re no progress.”   
“I’m not really sure about this.”  
“Just think about it alright? I’ll see you on the weekend, Saturday 4pm.” Matthew jumped off the bed and walked towards the window.  
Alex waved and Matthew repeated the gesture as he jumped out. As he left Alex stayed awake on his bed thinking of the meeting. The next few days were the same as usual. Classes, homework, and repeat. Sunday was getting closer. Alex was waiting for the meeting. It was only 8 am since she was doing weekend classes. Time went by fast. 4 pm was getting closer and they were driving back. He was looking out. Jacob would be coming soon. Alex only briefly wondered if he would agree or not. He would think about it later. It seemed that later was sooner than expected.


	16. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's talk with Jacob!

There, in front of the car was a man. Masked and dressed in red and black clothing. They were the colors of the rebellion, blood and death. Or, that was what the royals thought.   
While Alex was looking at the side, the driver was panicking. He tried to drive around the figure blocking the road. It couldn’t get around. The limo was wiggling left and right making Alex turn his head.   
“What’s happening?!” Alex exclaimed.  
“Your Highness, there is a rebel in front of the vehicle!” He replied, still trying to get through.   
The limo thumped as a unknown item hit them. Alex, knowing it was Jacob wasn’t surprised or scared. His heart was thumping loudly from all the excitement. A face suddenly appeared at the side window. Alex let out a small yelp as the masked hybrid appeared. As soon as the car stopped, the driver checked on the prince. He started to climb out to stop the rebel. A small pink pill was in one hand of the rebel. It was thrown on the ground, instantly emitting a puff of red smoke.  
“Don’t breathe it in.” The masked hybrid explained quickly.  
Alex didn’t, but was about to collapse after holding his breath in for a minute. The driver had already passed out from the red gas. Suddenly, a loud click was echoed around the area. Right on cue, all the smoke was sucked back into the tiny pill. Jacob, who he assumed was the masked man have a nod at him. Alex took deep breaths.   
“J-“Alex started to say.  
Jacob put a finger up to his mouth.  
“Shh.”  
Alex nodded, and the other masked rebel came walking to them.  
“Come on.” The other rebel ordered with a slightly irritated voice.  
Jacob grabbed his wrist and pulled as they ran into the forest. A car was waiting there. It looked normal, if you exclude the fact that it was currently parked in the middle of the forest.   
“Open!” Jacob exclaimed as the car door unlocked.  
They instantly jumped in the car and it started to move. The other rebel stayed on the forest ground waiting for something.  
“How will the other person get back?” Alex asked curious.  
There was at least another player in the plot if the other rebel stayed.   
“They have other ways to get back.” Jacob explained.  
Alex once again nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the ride. The car went through the crowded forest with bumps and jolts. Branches hit the front window and animals ran out of the way. He didn’t notice they didn’t actually scratch or break because Alex was busy screaming.   
“How is the safe!?” Alex yelled, his heart jumping as they hit a rather large rock.  
“I never said it was safe!” Jacob responded.   
The invisible road in the forest vanished and the brothers were now on the real and smooth road to the rebel’s hideout. It didn’t take long after the forest ride. A few miles were spent. The car had arrived at a town house. It seemed to be on the out shirks of the vulpine city. The town house wasn’t the bad looking, but it didn’t look like it was in a good condition. Jacob gestured for Alex to folloe him. They climbed up the stairs and Jacob harshly knocked on the door.   
“Hello?” A voice questioned.  
“VFW!” His brother answered.  
At that word, the door was swung opened. Tons of people were lying around on the couch, floors and tables. They were random, from all kinds of different kingdoms. The pair went through the crowd and upstairs. Jacob kicked the door open. It was empty, or at least looked empty. The hybrids entered the room. There were only chairs, a table and a signal window. Jacob pulled two chairs over. They emitted a shrieked as they were dragged to the middle.   
“Alex, will you join the rebels?” Jacob asked.  
“I might be able to but is this only about the king?” Alex wasn’t completely convinced.   
“No… but the others have reasons.”  
“Like what? What if I disagree with it?”   
Jacob sighed, looking around. Then he leaned in.  
“We’re stopping all kings, nobles, and commoners.”  
“What!” Alex shouted.  
The hybrids had been using the monarch system since forever. Even since the human ages. They were in test tubes and still elected a king. That was hundred years ago! What were they suppose to do then?   
“We will make a democratic.” Jacob told him.  
“A demo-crat-ic?” Alex questioned.  
“A voting system, so not one person rules over everyone!”   
“How will it work?”  
“Three groups vote and if it is voted on by all three, it becomes a law.”   
Alex still was unsure of this idea. It was clear that Jacob hadn’t thought of this. Even after five years. Why did this appeal to him?  
“Who gave you this idea?” Alex asked quietly.  
“I-I-I can’t tell you.” Jacob stuttered.   
“Why not?”  
“It’s classified.”  
“Then, I won’t join.”  
“But!”  
“Nope, you should know the hybrids wouldn’t listen to it. So why do you agree?”   
Jacob stayed silent, thinking. Alex paced impatiently. The silence stayed until Jacob out a deep breath.   
“Follow me.”   
Jacob told him. Alex obeyed and followed Jacob out. They walked to another room. The brothers went though hallways, doors and one password. Inside the guarded room was a small room. It was a homely area with a bed, couches and chairs. Other objects were placed in various places in the room.   
“Antonio!” Jacob shouted.   
“Yes?” Answered an old voice.  
A man came forward. He had wrinkly skin, old grandfatherly look, a t-shirt and jeans. He looked like a completely normal grandpa. Only one feature or lack of feature made him stand out. The man had no animal features. No tail or ears. He wasn’t a feline, canine or vulpine. The guy was human.  
“You found a human!” Alex shouted.  
“Not so loud!” Jacob told him.  
“Yes, we found a human.”  
“Not so loud!” Jacob told him.  
“Yes, we found a human.”  
“How? Humans were the ones that created us. We had a war against them over 50 year ago! How did you survive?” Alex rambled.  
“I was five. My parents put me in a safe house filled with resources. It lasted for forty years. I started to starve at 46 years old. I had to get out, and then I was caught by the rebels. They explained the solution quickly and I tossed in the idea. It was what the human did. The voting system was called… I think a democratic?” Antonio explained.  
“We’re using a human system? The hybrids still won’t agree with this. Epically if they were using a human system!” Alex protested again.   
“The commoners would agree.” Jacob shot back.  
“But the Royals and nobles would not.” Alex tried again.  
“This group is getting rid of the royals.”  
“How will you do that? How will you get rid of all nobles, royals and commoners labels?”   
“We’re going to fight. Fight in politics and war. People can persuade the royals. If we get out Uncle down, either you or I will be the new vulpine king!” Jacob explained.  
“You still have all the nobles and other royals…” Alex protested.  
“That’s where you come in. You’re in that school. You can ask the prince what they believe in. The kings are already stuck in old ways. That’s why we have to eliminate them!”  
“Eliminate? You’re going to kill the royals?”   
“We have to.”  
“Will they follow a murderer?”  
“Will they disobey the king?”  
“Which is better, a king or murderer?”   
Jacob actually stopped to think. Alex waited. He knew they wouldn’t follow the rebels if the king was alive. They wouldn’t follow a murderer, no matter what.   
“So, we’ll kidnap the royals!” Jacob exclaimed.  
Alex just gave him a look. Would a kidnapper be better? No, the hybrids would just be scared.  
“The hybrids are fine. Why do you want to change the government?” Alex asked.  
“How about other species? Humans are almost extinct. Cows, sheep’s and chickens populations are going down. The government would be the easiest to deal with it!” Jacob explained.  
“But-“Alex was interrupted by a loud beep. Red started flashing.   
“Jacob, what happening?” Alex asked over the beeping.  
“I don’t know, just get out of here. They can’t see the human!” Jacob dragged him out.  
A hybrid came running at them, shouting.  
“The royals found us!”


	17. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Alex do? Will he follow his brother or his uncle?

“The royal’s found us?” Jacob repeated.   
“Yes! I don’t know how!” The hybrid told them.  
Jacob quickly locked the door. They ran out of the area to the top. All the rebels were panicking. Currently the royal guards were outside.  
“Rebels! We know your there. Return the prince! Rebels! We know your there! Return the prince!” The guard harshly ordered.  
“We don’t have the prince!” Jacob shouted back.   
“We saw you on the cameras!” One voice explained.  
They kept yelling at each other. Both sides weren’t actually doing anything.  
“Why can’t you just hand me over?” Alex questioned, wincing because of the yelling.  
“Then, they would destroy the place. There’s no reason not to destroy the building if there was no importance person there.” Jacob explained.  
“Well, that makes sense.” Alex muttered.  
“How about I go with you and the others?”  
“We can’t let them see the human and they’ll probably search the place!”   
“Well, do you have an idea?”  
“No… we’re stuck.”  
“So do we just stay here until the guard’s leave?”  
“That’s the only the only thing we can do… Wait! We can lead them away…”  
“Second choice!” Alex exclaimed.  
With a smile, Jacob led Alex quietly to the back of the room. Walking out, he saw the car. Jumping in, Jacob instantly started to drive. Quickly the other guards followed them. Loud wailing alarms rang as they were being chased. They drove thought the forest and zipped by town. Jacob had only stopped after he was sure that the guards were off his trail. He let Alex out with a smile.  
“So, you’re joining?” Jacob asked.  
“Maybe.” Alex answered with a wave.  
The car drove away and Alex quickly ran off to the palace. With that time, he attempted to come up with an excuse of how he escaped. There were some thing’s he obviously wouldn’t mention, such as rebels, the human and Jacob. About, what Alex through was half-way there to the castle, he was spotted by the guards.  
“Prince Alex!” The guards exclaimed.  
Alex stopped to turn as the car’s caught up to him. One guard came out and bowed.  
“Your highness, the king is looking for you!” The guard explained.  
“Well, I’m here.” Alex stated sarcastically.  
“Yes, can you step into the car?” The guard asked ignoring his disrespect.   
Alex nodded and compiled. He stepped in first and the guard followed. It was silent the way back. It also didn’t take long to get to the castle. The tense atmosphere prevented them from talking. When they finally arrived, the king greeted them. He pulled Alex into another room as he ordered the guards away.  
“Alex, I’m glad you’re safe.” The king stated without emotion.  
“Thank you.” Alex answered suspiciously.  
“So… how did you escape?”   
“I bribed the person that kidnapped me. He just wanted money.” Alex explained. He wasn’t sure if they knew it was the rebels.  
“I’m not sure that rebels only wanted money.” He leaned in closer. “You might want to know that I can hear everything in the band.”   
Alex couldn’t stop a gasp. He knew? Did he also know about the human?  
“I know about the meeting, I know about Jacob and I know about the rebels.”  
“Then why are you telling me this?” Alex questioned.  
“I have a deal to make. If you agree to spy for my side, I won’t order the guards to destroy the rebel’s base.” The king proposed.  
He was stumped. Would Alex side with his brother and pretend to side with his uncle? Or should he stop the rebellion? They were going to kill the royals. His uncle also did already kill to become king… Alex didn’t know what to do. His uncle was waiting! If he agreed, his uncle wouldn’t destroy the rebels. Jacob was a rebel…  
“Oh. Since we know you can deactivate the band, anytime is shuts down my order to destroy the rebels will happen.”  
“Wait! I need time to chose!” Alex exclaimed.  
“You have an hour.”  
“Alright, I’ll have you answer then.”  
Then, the king left. Instantly after that, his tense state vanished. Alex let out a groan, thinking about the house he had. He wouldn’t follow a group who wanted to change the world and kill people. Alex also wouldn’t follow a murder. Even when repeating the conflicts in mind, he still didn’t know. With fifteen minutes left, Alex made up his mind. He called the guard to get the king. As ordered, the guard retrieved the king.   
“Alex, you still have ten minutes left. Already deciding so soon?” The king asked him curiously.   
“No, I had a question.” He responded.  
“What then?”  
“What will you do to the world?”  
“Hmm, I never told you? I will make it so there is only one true leader. I will make the world greater! I will make it so that only I will be in power!” The king exclaimed with glee and a bit of insanity. “Of course we’ll work together, right?”  
His time was up. There was only one choice.   
“Yes.” Alex answered.  
“Great. Now the first mission is to join the rebels. Then you can spy on them for me.”   
“Is there anyone else?”  
“No, but it is possible to add some agents from the M16.”   
“Matthew Mulder and Gilbert.”  
“Those three? Done. I know they’re loyal.”   
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. It is for a cause. The mission is activating tomorrow.”   
Then again, he left, this time causing the door to emitting a loud banging noise. Quickly, Alex started to gather paper for each of his friends in the mission. He started to write a note about the mission and his idea. Alex wasn’t sure it was going to work but it was worth a try.   
The next day, it was normal, or as normal as it could be at a prestigious school for hybrids. Alex first met up with his friends and gave Matthew a kiss. They then went to their first classes. Concern and congrats were given to him thought the block. Concerns for his capture and congrats for his escape. It was going to keep happening throughout the day. The concerns and congrats got annoying in the second class and unbearable in the fourth class. With that, the school day ended and Alex gave them there letters.  
“Are they resigning us to a new job?! I thought we were doing AWESOME?” Gilbert exclaimed.  
“You are, I just asked for your help on my mission.” Alex explained.  
“It’s alright, of course I’ll join you.” Matthew agreed, rubbing Alex’s fuzzy ears.   
“Thank you! Meet me in headquarters for the mission! See you soon!” With a small peck, Alex left accompanied with his four guards. He entered the limo, two guards beside him and two in the back. It was annoying, but at least he was safer. They drove, this time past the castle and to the base of the M16. He was dropped off and instantly was picked up by the general.   
“Nice to see you again, Mr. Mulder.” Alex greeted.  
“Nice to see you too.” The General responded politely.   
Screech! A car had pulled up onto the front of the building. Gilbert and Matthew stepped out arguing. Well, Matthew was king of just taking it. Whatever that was, it was quickly stopped by the general. The trio was pushed into the building and taken into the office.  
“Here is your file. I’ll step out while you read.” General Mulder offered.  
Alex nodded in thanks and the general removed his self of the room.  
“So… who wants to read the file?” Alex asked.  
“Me!” Gilbert childishly shouted.  
“Sure, just read it loudly and clearly.” Alex informed him.  
“I know!” Gilbert said rushed. He started to read loudly.  
While that was happening, Alex moved to find a piece of paper. He started to write as Gilbert started to read about the mission’s goal. As soon as the reading stopped, Alex placed down the paper. The other’s glanced at it and their eyes widen.


	18. The 3rd Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a plan!

Alex had written his plan. It was about the two sides Alex was offered, aka forced, to join. His idea was to make a third side, a side that included voting, royals and NO killing. The royals would stay, it’s better to have an educated leader than none. The voting part included the citizens. They would be able to vote on the leaders for their land. There would be little areas that have their own leader that answer to the king, one for every town. No killing was needed, unlike the other sides. The only problem was that he had almost no supporters. Alex couldn’t talk to people he wanted to recruit, and if they refused, the person might tell another person! He had it a lot harder than the other leaders. They both had their followers know their royalty! He didn’t have that privilege.  
Matthew and Gilbert had slowly gotten over there shock. Matthew opened his mouth to say something but Alex immediately stopped him and pointed at a line that read ‘Do not speak about anything in this letter, excluding the King’s Mission.’ Matthew nodded in acknowledgement.  
“Tell the King that I accept the mission.” Matthew stated.  
“Alright!” Alex exclaimed and with a small kiss, he started to leave.  
“I’ll text you some information about the ‘mission’ later.” Alex informed them as he strolled out of the room.  
The hybrid prince walked to the front of the building and entered the limo that had waited for him. Alex had nothing else to do, but plan. Lucas was in charge of the mission. The King was going to set everything up like the weapons, transportations, background information, and other boring but important stuff. So, Alex had time to figure out how he would get supporters. They couldn’t be seen. Princes and nobles can’t be seen fighting against royalty. But, three masked people could attempt to create a third side. Alex knew that he also needed a base, weapons, speeches, and a whole lot of other things. Luckily, he knew that first people he was going to recruit. Adam, Kevin, Samantha, and Grace would surely agree! There were a lot of rich, influential students at the school. Alex could also recruit them too. Suddenly, the car door opened.   
“Please step out here, your highness.” A guard ordered.  
Alex nodded and stepped out. He just entered the castle and walked to his room to do homework and plan. The homework was first. Then he was thinking of the name of the group. Royal, Rebels, and… Resistance? They were resisting the first and second side. With that chosen, he now needed to think about a disguise. A mask! Alex’s goal was for everything to be peaceful and for them to work together. He was also trying to get everything at least, near fair. Everyone knew, nothing was fair, so it couldn’t be perfect. His mask would be a combination of all three kingdoms, orange fox ears, green cat eyes and a dog’s nose. The symbol would be a golden ring, a sign of a never ending union. While thinking of how to get a building for the headquarters, a loud voice started to speak.   
“Alex Kirkland. The King requested you.” The voice stated.  
“Alright.” Alex responded, knowing that Lucas could hear him. He walked out to where the guard was waiting for him. The hybrid prince followed the guard to the King’s office. He opened the door for Alex to step in and immediately left afterwards.  
“Alex.” Lucas started.  
“You’re here, because your mission will start in three days. You have today and tomorrow to prepare. Matthew and Gilbert have already confirmed their answers. Since Adam didn’t, he will not be participating in the mission. The information is in this folder which includes the weapons and how you’re going to start. Review the folder and show it to Matthew and Gilbert.” Alex accepted the folder and without a word, left.   
He was disappointed that Adam couldn’t be a part of the mission. With his mind filled with the preparations for the third side, he had totally forgotten to ask Adam. Well, he was going to ask Adam to betray the royal side… It might be a bit safer for him without the ‘Kings Mission’. The next day, Alex entered the school and met up with Matthew, Adam and the twins. As usual, Alex took notes, learned and worked. It was at lunch when he decided to tell Adam and the twins the plan.   
When all of them were there, Alex showed them a sheet with his plan. The ‘top secret’ and ‘don’t speak out loud’ were red and underlined. Adam looked  
at it and was about to say something. Then, he stopped. The fox hybrid nodded and gave Alex a cheerful mischievous smile. Yes! That meant he agreed, and actually looked at the warning! The twins grinned and gave him two nods. They agreed too! Alex turned the note over and while blabbing about some useless thing, wrote: Questions?  
“Yeah, Mr. Oliver is super scary!” Adam exclaimed while he wrote.  
Alex received the paper seeing: How will I get there?  
Alex responded with a ‘How about I invite you to hangover? Gilbert, Matthew, Samantha, Grace and you?’  
“Alright!” Adam exclaimed suddenly. He immediately started to blush in embarrassment. “We s-should hang over at your place! I want to see the amazing castle you live in!”   
‘Nice Save’ Alex thought as he waved to them and walked to his next class.   
They all met up after school.  
“So, do you want to visit the castle tomorrow?” Alex asked the group.   
“Of Course!  
“I want to see the gowns!”  
“Sure”  
It’d be Awesome!”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright! Tomorrow after school you can visit the castle. See you later!” Alex cheerfully exclaimed as he entered the limo. Instantly, when he got to the castle, Lucas questioned him.  
“I heard that you invited your friend over to the castle. The only rule is that you are not allowed to speak a word about the mission or any ‘family’ secrets.” Lucas told him firmly.  
Alex had to retrain his-self from laughing. The only reason why the king knew about the event was because of a machine on his wrist. Family secrets? His family was chaos. They were all fighting against each other. Not a small argument. No, this argument included the whole hybrid world. The parents were dead and the uncle was the one who killed him. He was spying for his uncle, the murder and his brother, the rebel leader. Alex managed to hold the bitter laugh and nodded.   
The prince entered his room and took out his homework. He sped though it and grabbed his ideas for the Resistance. Alex was still stuck on the headquarters part. How would he meet up with everyone? There is a tracker on the band he had to wear 24/7. Maybe the other two would help… The prince yawned as he wrote his final note for tomorrow. He tucked them into his desk. The notes had all his answers and questions for the 3rd side. Alex tumbled to his bed and let his sleepiness consume him.   
The next day had arrived. School ran by in a flash. The energetic hybrid was dragging his friends to the new armored limo. He jumped into the car first, followed by Matthew, Adam, Gilbert and the twins. Reaching the castle, they immediately walked to Alex’s Room.   
“So… this is my room. What do you think?!” Alex asked with false cheer.  
He strolled to the drawer and pulled out some notes.  
“It is bigger than my room, a lot more bigger.” Adam stated with wide eyes.  
“Maybe a bit bigger than mine…” Samantha mused.  
“My room is better. Has a lot more decorations.” Grace told him.  
“My room is the AWESOMEST!” Gilbert exclaimed, joining the insulting.   
“I think that it’s great.” Matthew started rubbing Alex’s ears, causing him to wag his tail. “But my room has more stuff.”  
Alex instantly pulled away.  
“Hey!” Alex pouted. He handed out the notes. They all said the same thing. ‘How will I organize the 3rd side/Rebellion? Headquarters? Covers?’   
“So what do you want to do? A game?” Alex suggested.  
“A game… Never Have I Ever.” Samantha offered.  
“Bet that’s a girly sleepover game! It probably involves make up or something!” Adam exclaimed.  
“No it isn’t! Alex we HAVE to play it! I need to prove this idiot wrong!”Samantha shouted.  
“Fine.” Alex said with a soft chuckle. “Only a round.”  
“Great!” Grace replied with an evil smirk.  
Alex then received the note back from Grace. ‘We could pool in money for a house in the Feline City. More people in the city, more places to hide.’ While Alex was reading that, they had already started the game.   
“Never have I ever been a Prince.” Grace stated, looking directly at Alex. It took him a moment to process the words.  
“Hey!” Alex exclaimed with a small pout. He put one of his fingers down. “My turn, never have I ever… been in a club.”   
Samantha, Adam, Gilbert, and Matthew put a finger down. Samantha proceeded with the next question. Matthew quickly gave him his note. Alex read it and his lips started to smile.  
“Let’s join a club!”


	19. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex creates a club...

“A club?” Grace questioned.  
“Yes! Let’s join a club!” Alex responded.  
“Why?” Samantha asked.  
“It’d be fun! We can maybe make a new club… Drama club, swimming club, craft club!!” Alex listed. He was cheering in the inside. Being in a club was the perfect cover! There was no grantee that the king would let him join one, but it was a harmless club.  
“I’ll join a club with you, Alex.” Matthew stated, agreeing instantly.  
“Great!” Alex shouted. He had already known that Matthew would agree. Matthew was the one who offered it.   
“He got you right in his hands.” Grace mumbled.  
Alex ignored that comment. He wasn’t that one on top, Matthew was.   
“Anyone else?” Alex asked.  
“Sure. It’s not like I have anything else to do.” Adam easily agreed.   
“Can’t hurt.” Grace shrugged.  
“If Grace’s joining, I’m joining too!” Samantha exclaimed.  
“My awesome self will become the leader of any club.” Gilbert said, (It’s basically a Yes).  
“Now, which club?” Alex mused.  
“Craft Club!” Grace and Samantha exclaimed in unison.   
Alex thought about it for a while… paper and cardboard. They could make masks for the third side…  
“Sure.” Alex agreed. He gave everyone a copy of Matthew’s note. (Alex was writing while everyone was talking). They all realized why Alex suggested it and let out ‘oh’s’.   
“Yeah, Samantha, Grace, is there even any room in the craft club?”  
“Alex, there’s always room in the Crafting Club!” Samantha told them happily.   
“It’s because it doesn’t exist yet.” Grace mumbled.  
“It isn’t made yet!?” Alex repeated.  
“I’ll ask my grandpa to make it.” Samantha offered.  
“You think that he would make it?” Alex asked doubtful.   
“Of course! The school is giant!” Samantha exclaimed. “Plus the old man wouldn’t refuse us.”  
“Sure, um back up plan?” Alex questioned. It wasn’t positive that the principle would accept.  
“Drama Club.” Grace quickly answered.   
“Alright.” Alex accepted. “I think we’re all done for the day.”  
“Great. See you tomorrow Alex.” Alex exclaimed as he was getting up and rushing down the stairs.   
“We better get home!” Grace and Samantha said in unison.   
“I can ask my uncle to drive you guys home…” Alex offered, as he jogged ahead of them. He wouldn’t need to go to his Uncle, already knowing that the King had heard him. Like Alex thought, the limo was outside along with the driver.   
“The twins first, where do you want me to drop you off?” Asked the driver.  
“Oh, at the school is fine.” Grace responded.  
“Me too!” Adam added.  
The driver nodded. It was a quick drive there. The three students exited the limo and all exclaimed ‘bye’.   
“Next?” Questioned the driver.  
“Gilbert’s house, the address is in the M16 agent’s book.” Matthew told the man in front.  
It took a while to get the address and to actually find the street. They dropped Gilbert off and it was Matthew and Alex in the limo. They were dropping off Matthew at the M16 headquarters. It was about ten minutes to get there. The pair was just sitting there silently and looking the opposite ways. Five minutes in, Alex attempted to start a simple conservation.  
“You haven’t said anything about the club… What do you think?” Alex questioned.  
“I don’t really have an reason not to agree with it… I do enjoy building.” Matthew commented.  
“Good, Good, Do you want to… h-have a d-date with me some time tomorrow?” Alex asked suddenly.  
He wasn’t expecting to say that. But it was a good idea. They could cool down and get together…  
“Of course I would like to.” Matthew answered.  
“It can be a double date with Gilbert and his boyfriend.” Alex suggested cheerfully. “I’ll meet you at the M18 headquarters tomorrow, at ten! Bring Gilbert with you.”   
“Alright Foxy, I’ll be there. I think that we’re at the M18 headquarter now. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Matthew kissed him lightly and with a smirk, left the car.  
The prince was left in the limo with a bright red blush on his face. The driver drove back to the castle and instantly, a voice was heard.  
“Alex Kirkland, the King is waiting for you in his office.” Stated the unknown voice.  
Alex shouted a ‘yes’ to the castle and started to walk there.  
“Alex, you’re here.” His Uncle greeted as he stepped through the doorway.   
“Uncle.” Alex shot back. “What do you need me here for?”   
“I want to ask you, why are you joining the craft club and why are you having a double date??” Lucas asked.  
“The club is so we have an excuse for the mission. We can’t just study all the time after school!” Alex laughed nervously. “The double date thing….well, Gilbert’s boyfriend is the rebel leader and I can spy on them.”  
Lucas unconsciously nodded. It made sense. The king gestured for him to leave. That was what Alex did. He walked to his bedroom thinking and planning. Alex didn’t have any school tomorrow, which meant that he had the whole day to plan the date and everything else. Alex had to first contract Gilbert or Jacob. He decided on Jacob. Matthew would call Gilbert anyway. The hybrid reached his room and immediately fetched his phone. He started to text Jacob and wrote a simple text.  
‘Hey! Do you and Gilbert want to have a double date with me and Matthew?’  
Alex only had to wait for a moment for the reply.  
‘Sure! Gilbert already asked me.’  
He smiled knowingly. The prince’s vision had started to blacken and he collapsed onto the soft sheets of his bed without even changing. He was exhausted.  
Alex suddenly jolted up. The sunlight hit his face and told him it was morning. His body told him that he needed more sleep while his mind screamed goes to school. Alex ignored his conflict. He just stayed there. The peaceful atmosphere had vanished when his phone buzzed. The tried hybrid prince moved out of the bed. Slowly, he made his way to his dresser. His phone was on top of it, charging. Alex unplugged his phone and checked the text he had just received.   
‘What is your plan for the ‘date?’   
It was from Lucas, aka Killer King. Alex quickly responded with the schedule he had made last night. He was going to pick up Matthew at ten a.m. They were going to the park after. At noon the group would go eat at the café near there. The double date would end at the movies. Lucas response to that was giving him pointers to manipulate him. For example, truth serums in the food! It make is easier for them to answer. Alex wouldn’t do that because Jacob was his brother and he’d probably recognize the serum. He sent that reasoning back. He had a reason not to use any of Lucas ‘techniques’, so the king reluctantly left him do to his own thing. By the time it was ten, all the notes were written and stuffed into his pockets. Alex waited for the limo outside. In a moment the vehicle came and he entered quickly.  
“To the M18 headquarters!” Alex exclaimed.  
He only needed to pick up Matthew. Jacob and Gilbert were going to them at the park. A small smile appeared on his face. Alex couldn’t wait.


End file.
